Never Far Apart
by EchoOfDarkness46x
Summary: Kurt stays at McKinley and doesn't transfer to Dalton, due to Burt and Carole not having the money. Blaine and the Warblers try to sort things out themselves, while the New Directions try to find a way to catch Karofsky threatening Kurt. At the same time, Kurt worries for his dad's health and his friends getting too involved. Basically a rewrite of events if Kurt didn't transfer.
1. Chapter 1

As promised here is my new Klaine story. I apologise to all of you, because I did upload this to my document manager on Wednesday evening, but then never actually published the story.

Anyway here it is, I hope you enjoy it and I will also try to keep publishing little one shots and possibly some other multi-chaptered stories at the same time as this one. I'll leave you to read now anyway.

* * *

It wasn't fair. Of course he knew that Karofsky wasn't going to _'suddenly be nice to him,' _he was going to be worse - that Kurt was sure of. It was strange to find Sue admitting to some form of care for him and it would be nice to have someone else out in the halls that was willing to help him, to _'have his back.' _It still wouldn't be enough though.

"Well I guess I'll try and enjoy the rest of the day before the terror starts a new," Kurt told his dad and now step-mother as they stood in the crowded hallway, "I'll see you at home." Kurt finished before walking in between his two parents and towards the choir room.

Burt and Carole exchanged a look between each other and desperately wished they had the money to just send Kurt to that Dalton Academy he had been talking about a lot lately. It was hard for both of them to see him suffering like this. When they were in the car, they shared a look of their own, before deciding to try and find a way to get the money to do just that.

* * *

As Kurt entered the choir room, the first thing he heard was Mr Schue talking about sectionals. The moment the teacher spotted him he started to speak directly to him, "Kurt, good I want to talk to you about this amazing idea I had for a solo for you at sectionals."

"That's great Mr Schue." Kurt replied with a tone of slight disinterest before walking away from the teachers and over towards Mercedes, sitting down next to her. He could tell that Finn was staring at him and Kurt was sure that everyone else had spared at least a glance too.

It wasn't like Kurt to have a disinterest for solos.

Mr Schuester was slightly shocked at Kurt's reaction as he was trying to include the other more, especially after the whole Karofsky-bullying situation had come to light for everyone. But Kurt didn't seem to want to talk particularly, so Mr Schue didn't push the matter even though he wanted to and was sure that the rest of the Glee club did too.

The lesson went relatively simply with suggestions of songs they could do and ideas for dance routines. Kurt remained silent the entire time, but no one made any comments on it, not even Rachel when she caught him texting during a group discussion. The moment Glee club ended he was out of the door straight away, leaving everyone else to just stare after him in confusion.

* * *

"Hey," Blaine greeted as he climbed out of the car and made his way over to Kurt, who was just leaning against his, "What's the matter? What's happened?"

"Ka- Kar - I can't…" Kurt trailed off and Blaine placed a hand onto his shoulder as Wes and David got out of the car and stood at a distance behind the pair, "Ka- he-" It was obvious that Kurt wasn't going to finish any of those sentences any time soon and Blaine was quick to pick up on what the elder was possibly trying to say.

"Karofsky?" Blaine questioned and Kurt only managed to nod before Blaine released a breath and looked over his shoulder at David and Wes, the latter of who made a gesture to head inside. Blaine placed his arm around Kurt and led him into the Lima Bean before the other two Warbler's. Wes and David were looking worriedly between themselves and Blaine at the lack of conversation in Kurt.

Both of them remembered all too well the state Blaine had been in a little bit earlier when he received some texts from Kurt. The other had come running straight to them asking for a lift to the Lima Bean in order for him to meet Kurt. Of course they agreed and Wes grabbed his keys, agreeing to drive. They both liked Kurt since they met him and had been keen to see him again.

They all also knew that Kurt was strong. His resilience was a strength along with his courage (especially according to Blaine,) however Blaine had quickly learnt Kurt's weakness's in the time he had known the elder and bullying was there along with homophobia and his dad being hurt or anyone he cared about really.

Kurt's hand - where he was holding his phone against his chin – was clearly shaking slightly when they had arrived, hence Blaine's dash out of the car and the other was still shaking slightly now. No one had said anything after they had sat down and both Wes and David were glad that Blaine knew Kurt's coffee order, as they didn't think he was going to speak anytime soon.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned caringly, desperate to place an arm around the elder, but refrained from doing so as he was completely unsure as to whether he would make things better or worse in the long run.

"This Karofsky guy," David spoke up, "He was the reason that Kurt came to Dalton before right?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied before looking over at Kurt again and deciding that he would put his arm around him. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt leaned into his touch and made no move to move away any time soon, "So what about Karofsky, Kurt?" Kurt didn't reply straight away and to be honest, none of the Dalton students had expected him to do so.

"He's um- he's returning to McKinley tomorrow." Blaine thought he heard Kurt swallow after his small announcement (which wasn't actually that small,) but Blaine was sure that his jaw was virtually hanging open. Wes and David shared a shocked glance before looking over at their younger Warbler friend and the slightly older McKinley student.

"Surely they can't let him return to McKinley." Wes commented. Blaine had filled him and David in on the majority of the details which he had learnt from Kurt, well everything apart from the kiss. Kurt shook his head.

"They shouldn't," Blaine replied, a serious edge to his tone before calming it as he addressed Kurt, "Why are they?"

"The school board are allowing it," Kurt sort of answered Blaine's question, before breaking into the fit of silent tears that he had been trying to hold back, "It's just not fair." Wes and David both shared an expression of sadness and Blaine just ran is hand up and down the side of Kurt's. The elder just leaned further into the Dalton student, not seeming to have any care that his hair was quickly being messed up for once.

* * *

Blaine had driven Kurt home after deeming that the elder was too badly shaken up to drive himself, even after managing to get here: which Blaine was worried to think about how he had managed that.

Wes and David had followed behind and waited while Blaine saw Kurt in and handed him back his car keys before making his way back over to Wes's car and climbing in the back. A moment later the Dalton students had driven off.

* * *

Kurt had received a magnitude of texts from Blaine throughout the evening. Finn was still at football practises when he had returned from his time at the Lima Bean with Blaine, Wes and David. Carole had been cooking dinner and his dad had yet to return from work, but according to Carole he was on his way home now.

When his dad did get home, Kurt was sat at the already set dinner table. Finn had returned home minutes before and was trying to get his mum to allow him a snack before tea, even though the food would be ready in only five minutes.

Kurt ate very little for dinner, finding that the closer it got to tomorrow, the more anxious he felt. He was trying to keep strong, but that was difficult at times when your situation was looking relatively bleak.

After dinner he talked to Blaine, Wes and David on Facebook, which did cheer him up when David started a - slightly rambled - story on how Blaine once fell off of the furniture that he was jumping across during one of their Warbler rehearsals a few weeks ago and how Wes 'lost' his car keys: they were in the boy's pocket the entire time apparently.

* * *

Kurt was waiting for Finn to hurry up and finish getting ready the next morning when his phone buzzed to signal a text. Kurt smiled as he looked upon the now normal sight of a text from Blaine with the sole word Courage. Finn stomped down the stairs with a loud shout about something being unacceptable and Kurt briefly wondered if his step-brother had run out of time for breakfast.

"Seriously, dude did you know this?" Finn asked as he grabbed something that Kurt couldn't make out from the cupboard.

"Not a dude Finn," Kurt started as the younger stormed around, "And know about what?"

"Karofsky returning to school today! Mum and dad just told me!" Kurt wanted to correct Finn's use of dad for a moment, but decided to leave it as even though Burt was technically his step-dad, Finn had never really had a father figure.

"Yeah I knew since yesterday." Kurt replied slightly meekly as Finn

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked, "I promised to have your back." Burt and Carole had made their way down the stairs now and stood near Kurt while Finn kept moving around as if the simple act would help to make this entire thing sort itself out.

"Finn please-" Carole started in an attempt to calm her son down, only to be interrupted. She and Burt had told Finn purely because they thought he deserved to know and may be able to help Kurt more if he was aware of it before getting to school, not to explode in frustration.

"No, I should have been told the moment you found this out!" Finn ordered, "How could they allow him back to McKinley after all of this?"

"We don't know why either Finn, but this isn't helping." Burt told his new son as Finn grabbed his car keys and made his way over to the door.

"Of course it isn't. Kurt's in danger again with Karofsky at McKinley," Finn swapped his gaze from his parents to his brother before hinting towards the door, "Come on Kurt, I'm driving and I'm taking my car." Kurt looked over at his dad and Carole, saying a quick goodbye before making his way over to the door and leaving with Finn. Once they were in the car, they left straight away - especially as Finn didn't have the best driving track record. During the drive, the youngest of the pair took the opportunity to grip the life out of the steering wheel as he drove the distance to school.

* * *

Finn parked the car and climbed out, locking the vehicle once he and Kurt were both stood in the car park, the latter busy texting someone who Finn presumed was most likely the ever mysterious (or at least to him,) Blaine from Dalton. Together they made their way over to the building and entered, Finn remaining constantly close and within a hands distance of Kurt, ready to protect his brother from anything that could potentially come their way. His eyes were constantly looking around for any of his fellow Glee club members.

He was glad when after a moment of searching he spotted Puck talking to Artie, while the other collected books out of his locker. Finn led Kurt over to the pair and as soon as Puck spotted them, both were saying hello. Finn left Kurt to talk to Artie, while pulling Puck a little way away from his brother and the wheelchair user.

Kurt knew what Finn was going to say though and so tried to focus on Artie's conversation, but it was very difficult to do so when he was constantly flicking his eyes around to look for any sight of Karofsky at the same time as feeling anxiety creep through him. Every time he spotted someone wearing a letterman jacket walk around the corner, every time he heard a locket slam shut: he didn't feel safe at McKinley with the knowledge that Karofsky was there.

And the past few days without the bully had been so prosperous.

Puck had questioned why Finn was pulling him a side, but silenced himself a moment later when Finn began some form of explanation for the action, "I need you to look out for Kurt today okay?" Puck was rating it as probably one of the worst explanations ever, but then it was more of a question.

"Why man?" Puck asked, "Everything's cool now, everyone's happy. The wedding was great by the way."

"Thanks, but listen I don't understand why, but the school board is letting Karofsky return to school today."

"What! You aren't being serious, tell me you aren't being serious."

"I wish I wasn't, but I'm being serious," Finn answered as he took a look around him, trying to spy out the football player, "I promised Kurt to have his back, but I can't be with him all of the time, so I was wondering-"

"If we could all pitch in and help, yeah I get it," Puck replied, "You had better let everyone else know too." The pair dissolved into conversation of their own and Artie shut his locker before looking up at Kurt questioningly when the boy didn't reply to his question.

"Kurt?" The other New Directions member seemed to shake himself out of his revere and looked at Artie with a simple _'hmm'_, "I was asking what it's like to live with Finn."

"Oh it's interesting I guess," Kurt replied as he spotted Karofsky walk through the door with Azimio, "I have to go." Kurt told Artie a second later and began to walk off, leaving Artie looking over at Finn and Puck in confusion as the Hudson-Hummel brother darted off after the elder.

* * *

Blaine smiled at Kurt's reply to his good morning _courage _text. Jeff walked beside him as they made their way through the Dalton corridors and towards their first lessons from the breakfast hall. Nick joined them shortly and although neither commented on the happy-smiling at a text Blaine, the Warbler knew that his two friends wanted too.

After all, neither of them knowing the story about Kurt led the majority of the people he knew to thinking that he had found himself a boyfriend. As much as Blaine liked the idea of Kurt being his boyfriend in the future, he didn't want to pressure the elder at the moment especially with everything that had and possibly could happen with Karofsky.

Blaine pocketed his mobile and looked forward to lunch, when Kurt had promised to call him and let him know how he was, though the promise of the call didn't stop Blaine from worrying the entire morning long.

* * *

Kurt tried to focus in his lessons he really did, however even that supposedly simple task was difficult. Finn and Puck were virtually stalking him and Artie was questioning if he was alright whenever they saw each other. The oldest Hudson-Hummel brother knew it was only a matter of time before the entire Glee club knew too either from Finn or simply seeing Karofsky in the hallways.

Luckily, Kurt had yet to run into Karofsky's path, mainly because he was going in the opposite direction when he did spot him or taking routes that Karofsky wouldn't to get to where he was supposed to be. As well as this having Finn and Puck sort of walking around with you made an impact as well.

When it came to lunch though, Kurt desperately wanted to get away. He wanted to speak to Blaine in peace without everyone over hearing and questioning before immediately asking for more details the split second he put the phone down. Mercedes was the only one who had met Blaine, but didn't mention the New Direction and Warbler members alliance to anyone else, feeling that it would only cause unneeded questions: ones she knew Kurt would have no desperation to answer.

So Kurt joined in with the conversation until the end of lunch neared and barely any gaps lay in between conversation topics. He took his as his chance to leave and if anyone did notice – he thought Mercedes might have – nothing was said. Kurt knew though that if the kind Diva did notice, she knew exactly why he was leaving and would have tried her best to stop the rest of the Glee club pursing him.

* * *

Blaine fidgeted through lunch break. Kurt had promised to call him at some point during lunch break, but as of yet hadn't and (even though he knew there was probably a simple explanation for it e.g. Kurt's phone dying or him running late,) Blaine was probably blowing his blood pressure through the roof with worry.

Wes and David were trying to keep his mind occupied, however it was easy to tell that their full-hearted attempts were failing. Some of the other Warbler's seemed to have noticed it to, but Blaine couldn't be fully sure and if they had, they certainly weren't saying so. But that could have been down to the look David sent everyone whenever Blaine was asked a question to do with why he looked so worried, whether he had a boyfriend or who he had been speaking to so often recently.

When his phone finally did ring - even though it was near the end of lunch- Blaine was overjoyed and answered it as the second ring just began, "Hey Kurt." He started as he rose from his seat and the table and moved away from the noise of other students and his friends. He didn't miss Nick turn to Jeff though, presumably asking if he knew of Blaine having a boyfriend. Wes and David made no comments.

"How are you? I was worried." Blaine asked down the mobile line, once he had moved away from any location where he could be overheard as he didn't really want everyone questioning who he was talking to.

"Alright I guess," Kurt replied, but Blaine wasn't sure that he believed those words or even if Kurt did, "Sorry I struggled to get Finn to leave me alone to speak to you privately."

"No problem. Have you seen Karofsky at all?" Blaine questioned, looking over his shoulder briefly to see Nick move to get up and make his way over to him. Only seconds later though, Wes pulled Nick back down into his chair. The Warbler made a note to thank the lead council member for that later, thinking how similar his situation was to Kurt's regarding friends leaving you alone to have a private conversation.

"I saw him earlier, but I've been trying to take different routes to avoid him." Kurt replied as he headed down the empty-ish hallway as students made their way to class. Kurt was stood at his locker, taking out what he needed and putting back what he didn't, his mobile placed between his ear and his shoulder for a moment while he did so.

"That's good then," Blaine replied before pausing for a short moment, "Listen do you maybe want to-" Blaine almost jumped as heard a clatter before the line went dead.

* * *

Okay, once again I am sorry for the late posting of this, but chapter two is virtually finished since I meant to upload it tomorrow considering the plan was to upload this on Wednesday and so it should be up tomorrow afternoon to evening sort of time. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is chapter two like I said. Unfortunately I haven't written chapter three yet, but I will be writing it in the next couple of days, so chapter three will be up by Tuesday or Wednesday evening and chapter 4 will be up and Saturday. If you read Candles then you will be familiar with that as my update pattern although if I ever manage to get the chance to upload a chapter sooner I may.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted and of course read: it means a lot to me :)

* * *

The mobile hit the floor with an echoing clatter in the now dying down noise of the corridor, the majority of students having left and only those who were late or deliberately skipping remained walking them. However the corridor by Kurt's locker had long since been empty, he just hadn't noticed due to be far too absorbed in his conversation with Blaine, enjoying the safety he felt it gave him despite the distance.

Kurt knew from the moment the phone hit the floor that the call would have disconnected and Blaine would probably be going into some form of panic from Kurt's sudden lack of response. He needn't have looked up to know the cause, but he did although as to why he was unsure - Kurt supposed it could have been out of fear. At least if he could see Karofsky, he would be able to try and predict what would come next from the football player.

Karofsky was glaring at him, an angry glint obvious in his eyes. Of course he was angry. Kurt almost got him expelled and they weren't even halfway through the school year yet. To say Kurt wasn't extremely worried right now would be an understatement. Karofsky knew he had told Blaine about the kiss and his dad about the bullying, so of course Karofsky would have sought him out at some point if not to send across some kind of violent message to ask if Kurt had told his family anything other than what came up at that meeting.

Kurt was glad a moment later that he had turned to look at the bully, because the force with which Karofsky slammed his locker shut would have been enough to seriously hurt him had he not seen Karofsky hand move towards the door.

Karofsky was leaning towards him and just the presence of him was enough to be overbearing even when Karofsky wasn't that close. But he was close. Kurt tried to keep looking at the Neanderthal in front of him, but it was hard when he was so desperate to find a way to run away: Kurt just feared that would make the situation worse.

"Did you tell them?" Karofsky questioned and Kurt knew instantly what he was referring to and Kurt had a planned response for this, but he could only manage a meek shake of his head in response, "What about that little posh boyfriend who knows?"

"He won't tell anyone." Kurt responded, aware Dave was talking about Blaine and as much as Kurt didn't like the given name to him, he made no comment on it as he was still unsure of Karofsky's aims at the moment in time.

"Good, because everything still stands as it was before. If you do, I will kill you." Kurt was trying so hard to stop himself from shaking as he starred into the face of the football player or seemed to have developed the perfect knack of terrifying him to a point of anxiety. But Kurt thought he may have the opportunity to feel relieved as Karofsky moved as if he was going to walk around him and for a moment, the Glee club member believed he may be about to be left alone.

But no. Karofsky had only moved to the side to have a better position to stand in as he reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm, the latter of whom was sure that he was losing feeling very quickly and would definitely have a bruise there in the morning.

"Oh and if you ever tell anyone again," Kurt may have been losing feeling in his arm, but he didn't miss the way Karofsky's grip tightened as he said ever, "Anything from before, anything that will happen and I will kill you." Karofsky had pushed him into the lockers behind him only a moment later and there was nothing Kurt could do to stop his back slamming against them with force as the other finally let go of his numb arm and walked away, smirking.

Kurt took a deep shaky breath, but didn't move forward from where Karofsky had pushed him into the lockers. He wasn't sure how many minutes had passed when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.

* * *

Sue Sylvester had decided to stroll the halls. Students were supposed to be in class and she had nothing to do for a while, so she concluded that she may as well use the time to scold any who were planning on scribing afternoon lessons.

After all she had time now. She was no longer principal and had just left Figgins office after he took back charge of the school. One thing was certain, Sue was definitely looking forward to having her office back.

She had already caught two of Will's beloved Glee club members and it would top of her day to find another, but then any other misfit trying to skip class would suit too. As she rounded the corner of the hallway, she was glad to finally spot someone else (yes, glad. Sue Sylvester had a thing for telling students off, who were late to lessons,) but that feeling soon went away when she realised who it was she was looking at.

The cheerleading coach made her way over towards Kurt, who didn't even seem to be aware of anything by the time she reached him. Sue placed a hand on his shoulder which seemed to provoke a reaction as Kurt blinked before looking round at her. She left his side a moment later when she noticed his mobile on the other side of the hall.

Sue picked it up before re-joining Kurt, placing an arm around his shoulders and leading him to her office. She opened the door and led Kurt to a chair, sitting him down before returning to shut the door. Sue placed Kurt's phone on her desk and sat down in her own chair.

"Porcelain?" Sue didn't get a response from him, so she inquired again, "Is there anything I can get you?" the cheerleading coach was actually beginning to get worried. She had promised to be an extra pair of eyes in the hallways and when she was actually needed, she failed - she wasn't there.

"I need Blaine." Kurt answered a moment later and Sue - okay so she didn't have a clue who Blaine was in the slightest - assumed that this Blaine Kurt spoke of didn't go to McKinley, so she did the only thing she could think of doing.

Picking her mobile out of her pocket, she held it out to the student who looked at her for a moment before taking it from her and quickly tapping in a number which she assumed to be Blaine's. Feeling as though she was slightly in the way, a moment later she got up and left the room, deciding it was only far to give Porcelain a moment alone to speak to the other boy without her listening in.

So she decided to try and make herself useful and went to get a glass of water.

* * *

Kurt carefully took the mobile from Sue's outstretched hand and began to dial Blaine's number swiftly almost as soon as the device was in his hands. He noticed the coach leave out of the corner of his eye as he raised the mobile to his ear, taking a deep breath once the door had clicked closed.

He felt bad calling when he realised the time as he knew Blaine should be heading to classes of his own and although he knew he would only be interrupting, Kurt couldn't force himself to end the call.

The phone rang for a moment before a nervous hello filtered into his ears.

* * *

The clatter had startled Blaine and he had almost jumped at the unexpected noise before the line went dead. He wondered briefly if Kurt had dropped his phone, but he thought better of it only a moment later. He knew quite well how much care Kurt took of everything he had and that phone was one of the higher up things on the list, below his dad of course.

For a moment he just stood there staring at his phone, attempting to will it to ring again and for Kurt's name to flash up onto the screen. When after about a minute nothing had happened and Kurt hadn't called back, Blaine was almost certain his heart had dropped into his stomach with the panic that rose up in him. Something had to have happened.

He was sure.

When his brain finally seemed to bring him back into reality a moment later, he was moving before he had even really processed the action. Dashing back over towards the table where his friends were still talking as if the world wasn't ending. Okay, so over-exaggeration there, but to Blaine at that specific moment, it was as if it could be. Wes seemed to notice his frantic movements straight away as he grabbed is bag and started to empty its contents onto the table.

That succeeded in getting him an audience.

"Right, what homework's been forgotten?" Nick asked, "Please don't let it be physics, I hate that lesson and its next I'd almost forgotten that." Blaine didn't answer.

"Um, Anderson?" Thad asked just before he got a book haphazardly almost thrown towards him. Jeff and David wanted to comment, but didn't want anything pushed in their direction so remained silent as Blaine almost started tearing his hair out.

"I can't find them!" He shouted loudly as he started moving the books he had placed on the table to see if the missing item had ended up being dragged out with them. His outburst only caused more confusion amongst them

"Calm down Blaine, Wes tried before the younger Warbler shoved a maths textbook in his direction, silencing the lead council member for a second, but he spoke up again a moment later, "What can't you find?"

"My car keys," The other replied, growling when he still couldn't find them and had turned his bag upside down, "Wes you'll have to drive me." Blaine suddenly blurted out.

"Drive you where?" Wes asked curiously, but also shocked that Blaine was asking - more like insisting though - that he missed lessons to drive him somewhere.

"Blaine you aren't seriously thinking of skipping are you?" Jeff asked, finally thinking it was time for him to say something on the matter, mainly because he saw the look on Wes's face.

"No, don't leave me alone in physics Blaine," Nick started, "I never understand it without you!"

"Sorry," Blaine started, technically answering Jeff's question with a 'yes', "Wes come on, you have to drive me to Lima."

"Why Lima?" Thad asked confused, not understanding any of Blaine's sudden desperation to find his car keys and skip school: it was completely uncharacteristic in him, although saying that he did skip the afternoon a couple weeks ago. Blaine wasn't going to answer, but noticed that evening Wes was sending him the same questioning look.

"Because I was talking to Kurt, but then there was a clatter and the line just went dead and now Kurt hasn't called me back and I'm worried, because he would never drop his phone like that and today is Karofsky's first day back and-"

"Kurt? What's happened to Kurt?" David asked quickly from the moment Blaine stopped.

"Come on, I'll drive!" Wes exclaimed almost immediately after as he stood up and fished his keys out of his pocket, "David, cover for us?"

"Sure thing," The other replied, "Text me!" As Wes and Blaine rushed out of the hall they left David alone with three very confused Warblers.

"Who's Kurt?" Thad asked curiously, looking at the three opposite him.

"I don't know, the boyfriend by the sound of things and how often Blaine talks to him."

"Kurt's not Blaine's boyfriend, Nick." David answered as he stood up and began to put all of Blaine's books back into his abandoned bag, which had been left on the table in his rush to leave.

"To be boyfriend then," Nick corrected himself, "Honestly you haven't seen the way Blaine smiles when he gets a call or text from him."

"I'm confused as to who Karofsky is." Jeff inputted, but David gave no direct answers, deeming that it wasn't his place to say.

"Ask Blaine to tell you later," He told them, "Now come on we need an excuse to cover for them with."

"Say Blaine's car was stolen." Jeff suggested.

"It's in the car park," Thad replied monotonously, "So that's not at all believable."

"Then say Wes's was." The blonde suggested again as he stood up and grabbed his bag at the same time as passing David his while the other also picked up Blaine's.

"We may as well just say they went to zoo again if that's all you can come up with." David commented slightly exasperated that they could think of no good lies.

"Well I'm just going to be honest and say Wes is driving Blaine to see his boyfriend." Nick commented as he stood up, an obvious smile on his face telling them all that he wasn't going to even think of telling the teachers that.

"For the last time, Kurt is not his boyfriend Nick!" David answered as the four exited the hall, Thad and Jeff finding the comment pretty funny.

* * *

Blaine was tapping his fingers against the inside of the car door as Wes drove. The drive wasn't quick and Blaine was far from enjoying the distance they had to travel to reach William McKinley High. The younger also knew that he was irritating the lead council member greatly with the action, but no comment was made on it by him.

"Can you drive any faster?" Blaine asked as he stopped tapping seeing how it was doing no good for either of them.

"Blaine I am already driving over the speed limit, so no," Wes answered and Blaine only managed to roll his head back to rest against the seat, "Try calling him again."

"I have," Blaine responded with irritancy seeping through his tone, "It just goes straight to his voicemail." The mobile was clutched in Blaine's hands and as Wes looked over briefly he could see the tense grip in which his friend held the item with.

A few minutes later, Blaine's phone started ringing and Wes wanted it desperately to Kurt (for both his and Blaine's mind sake) and not David saying that their covering excuse had failed like the time they left it to Jeff and Nick. Wes, David and Thad had taken Blaine out for the day only a few weeks after his transfer due to him working too hard and the best Nick and Jeff could come up with was a stream of lies ending in,_ 'would you believe us if we said they'd gone to the zoo?' _which was not where they had gone at all.

A quite frantic Blaine looked at the screen of his phone and when Wes noticed that he hadn't answered it he sent Blaine a questioning look, "What's the matter?"

"I don't recognise the number," Blaine's voice was quieter now and Wes knew what he was thinking, "What if-"

"Just answer it Blaine." Wes responded, cutting the other off from voicing a possible scenario that could have taken place at McKinley in their absence. He just tried to keep focussed on driving.

The other took in a deep breath before accepting the call, "Hello?" Blaine questioned nervously hoping for the best as he closed his eyes.

"Blaine it's me." Kurt's voice told him and Blaine looked over at Wes with a small smile, which the other took as a good sign as he changed gears.

"Kurt, are you okay?" The younger commented, "I don't recognise the number you're calling me from."

"I know, I'm using my old cheerleading coach's mobile." Kurt explained simply, avoiding Blaine's first question completely, which did worry Blaine greatly. However he just continued to make conversation, hoping that may help with whatever had happened and lead him to get more information through it.

"What about yours?" He asked, hoping to pry something out of his friend.

"Karofsky." Kurt replied simply, his tone not changing although Blaine didn't miss the way his voice quivered slightly.

"I'm going to kill him," Wes looked over at Blaine out of the corner of his eye as he drove towards Marysville, "Are you okay?" Blaine repeated now more determined to get an answer.

"I couldn't even last one day Blaine." Kurt's quiet voice told him and Blaine was sure he felt his heart sink even more than it had earlier in his fit of panic – if that was possible of course.

"Hey, you kept yourself strong for so long Kurt," He replied, hoping he would be able to convince the other to believe him, "You are the strongest person I know. I didn't have your courage, Kurt, I ran. It may be hard for you to believe this at the moment, but one day you are going to have those Neanderthals working for you right?"

Blaine heard Kurt laugh slightly as he repeated the comment Kurt had told him once before, "Yeah." The line was silent for a moment and Blaine wanted to say something, but he had no idea as to what. He was almost relieved when Kurt spoke first.

"Where are you?" He questioned and Blaine could simply imagine hugging him right now and so desperately wanted to in an attempt to try and make things better.

"On my way to McKinley, give me around an hour, maybe a bit longer, but I will be there soon I promise." Blaine knew Wes was listening to the part of the conversation which he could hear and would only ask to be filled in on the rest once he put the phone down. Once again silence fell, but this time Blaine decided to be the one to break the silence.

"I'll be there soon, just remember courage, yeah?"

"Yeah." Kurt replied and Blaine was trying to figure out whether he was crying or not or just rather shaken up. He went with the latter.

"I'll call this number when I'm there okay?" The younger explained, hoping to keep his friend from getting too distressed. He also decided it wasn't worth trying to find out what happened over the phone, as it was obvious that Kurt wasn't going to say.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Kurt replied and Blaine nodded with a simple '_of course' _in reply before exchanging goodbyes and ending the call. The Warbler sighed as he placed his phone in his pocket. Wes just glanced over at him.

"So is he okay?" The elder asked as he looked back to the road which was – and probably a good thing, considering Blaine's ability to worry massively when it came to Kurt – relatively clear.

"I don't know Wes," Blaine answered honestly, but it only caused him to worry more by expressing the fact that he didn't out loud, "I just don't know."

* * *

Finn had been reluctant to let his brother walk off alone at lunch, even if it was to make a phone call. He had gone to follow, only to be pulled back down into his seat by Mercedes.

"He'll be fine, just give him some space and let him make a phone call Finn," The diva told him and Finn knew she was simply trying to do what was best her friend, but Finn doubted that letting him go off alone was the best thing to do at this moment in time, "You've been following him around like a vulture all day. Give him a few minutes alone. He has to live with you now remember."

Finn just sat silently in compliance for a few moments before looking over at Puck, who seemed to be questioning why he hadn't been allowed to leave and go after Kurt. The other football player seemed to be pretty inpatient to leave now and find Kurt before they went to their next lesson. Finn had to agree that he was currently sharing that feeling.

"I'm going to find him." Finn commented as he stood up, noticing Puck do the same.

"Seriously what is it with you two all but stalking Kurt today?" Santana asked as she noticed Puck move from his space beside her at the table. Puck was looking over at Finn as if asking permission to tell and Finn just nodded a moment later and opened his mouth to start speaking.

"Did you know Karofsky's back in school today?" The table was silent and every member of the New Directions was staring intently at either Finn or Puck. Mercedes suddenly felt very guilty and Rachel looked as though she felt sick.

"Well this can't be good." Sam commented as lunch ended. He felt slightly unsure as to whether to start hunting the school or just go to his next lesson.

"You go to lessons, we'll find Kurt." Puck ordered as he motioned for Finn to follow him, which the Hudson-Hummel brother did as they left the hall, leaving the rest of the Glee club with raising concern as they headed to their lessons.

Puck and Finn had never been Coach Sylvester's best fans and being caught by her walking the hallway as she left Figgins office was not part of the plan, nor was her not allowing them to explain and marching them to class before she headed off again. The two could only share a glance as they tried to think of a subtle excuse to leave class and quickly.

* * *

Sue had waited outside until she saw Porcelain put the phone down before re-entering her office, placing a bottle of water on her desk near to Kurt. The other didn't speak for a moment and then simply extended a hand with her mobile placed in it.

"Thanks." He told her as she carefully took it from him and placed on the desk near the bottle of water. The silence continued after that though and eventually Sue busied herself with work – more like creating possible future insults – while Kurt just sat in her office, staring blankly at the floor as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

He couldn't be sure how long they had been sat there, but Sue eventually stopped working and spoke about ten minutes after a flurry of students had moved past the office, presumably heading to the final lesson of the day. The females sudden interest in conversation was only sparked by the way she noticed Kurt's grip tighten on his sleeve.

"What happened?" She questioned feeling bad that she hadn't been there when she could have been and knowing that if she had let Finn and Puck off that she could have been. She could have witnessed it and got Karofsky expelled properly this time, "If it was that Karofsky kid again then-"

"Then what?" Kurt spoke up suddenly, his voice sounding strange to him as his tone was stronger than when he had been talking to Blaine only minutes ago, "You'll have him expelled only for some school board to allow him back again? They'll say there's no proof he's threatening me, that they can't expel someone for simply intimidating and terrifying you? Sue wanted to reply to that, but she didn't get chance as Kurt simply stood up and left the office.

Sat alone in the now silent office (the only sound being the noise of the door shutting,) it was clear to hear her phone ring a moment later.

* * *

Kurt was upset as he moved through McKinley's hallways, hoping not to run into Karofsky again as he walked very quickly, not really noticing where he was even going and certainly not paying enough attention to hear anything or pay attention to his surroundings.

That was until he walked directly into someone. Kurt reacted almost instantly and went to move away, only to be stopped and pulled closer, arms wrapping around him and just holding him as if he would break if they let go. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he spotted a red emblem and that was enough to tell him that he could close his eyes and lean into the hold in complete belief that he was safe.

And for that moment, he was.

* * *

There you go, chapter 3 will definitely be up by Wednesday, so hopefully I haven't left you with too long to wait – I will try and get it up by Tuesday if I can, but I may not be able to.

Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, alerting and reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three, hopefully none of you have died in the wait for this chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favourties so far, it means a lot to know that you're all liking this story.

* * *

Wes didn't know how much more he could stand of Blaine constantly trying to find something to focus his mind on. The elder had finally managed to calm him slightly by getting him to sing different songs like Teenage Dream for example.

The lead council members face lit up as they entered Lima and he started the final part of the drive towards William McKinley High School. Blaine ad stopped singing and was constantly giving him directions even though Wes knew roughly where he was going. Out of the corner of his eye he was certain he saw Blaine call someone on his phone, but thought nothing much of it as he parked his car and climbed out, locking it as soon as Blaine had shut his door, his mobile now back in his pocket.

"Where is he?" Wes asked as they made their way towards the building of the school.

"I'm not sure, "I only really now the outside of the building," Blaine replied as they left the car park, "I'd guess this way." Wes rolled is eyes slightly before following his friend who had dashed off towards the entrance of the building.

* * *

Sue hadn't answered her ringing mobile as she stood up, grabbed Porcelains mobile and left her office, trying to follow the upset student she had been trying to help. She checked by his locker first and upon finding lack of him there, she started making her way through the halls, knowing Kurt wouldn't have returned to lessons.

Eventually she caught sight of him and had been about ready to shout when she saw two people who she definitely didn't recognise stood with him, but then it seemed to click in her mind. The cheerleading coach walked up to them and took Porcelain's phone out of her pocket.

The darker skinned boy took it from her with a nod and a thank you before placing it in his own pocket. Sue was torn between staying and going, however a moment later she decided to only best if she moved out of their way. So she headed back down the corridor and towards her office.

She had to try and think up some more insults for Will's hair and keep up her normal outlook one where her more caring side was hidden.

* * *

Finn and Puck hadn't been allowed the leave their lesson on account of being late, so the moment the bell went they were out of the room like a kite being let off a string.

They searched the halls for as long as possible and even Sam joined them to try and help find Finn'd step-brother, however there search came up pointless and the three were forced to head to lessons without any further knowledge then they had had previously.

Finn checked his phone numerously during that last lesson, hoping endlessly for a text or missed call and each time he was disappointed when he saw the time display and nothing else. Puck seemed to notice this and tried many times during the lesson to remind Finn that Kurt didn't really do texting in class.

Finn knew that was a lie though. Recently they had all seen Kurt texting when he shouldn't be, so the other football player's reasoning didn't bring Finn any peace of mind whatsoever as he sat there, fully aware that he could do nothing to help at this moment in time.

* * *

Wes just followed Blaine through the hallways, not sure on where he was going at all. The other seemed to be purely trusting his instincts as to find his way through the halls of the school building. He had only entered it once and spent some time in the choir room with Kurt to listen to him sing Defying Gravity as it was one of his favourite songs and the moment he found out Kurt could sing it, a performance was in high demand from him. A few minutes after they had entered the building they stopped their reason for coming here walking down the hallway towards them, completely oblivious to their presence or probably anything for that matter.

Blaine and Wes drew to a stop as Kurt walked towards them. The McKinley student hadn't even noticed them as he walked directly into Blaine before moving to pull away. Blaine just pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the elder and simply standing there. Kurt's shoulders and muscles in his back felt tense for a second before completely relaxing against Blaine.

Wes remained stood at the side slightly and just watched as Blaine released a breath and looked over to him for a moment. When they noticed someone walking towards them, the pair were instantly thinking about leaving, however they didn't when she simply extended a hand towards them with a mobile held in it.

The elder Dalton student took it with a nod and a thank you, before she just walked off again not even mentioning the fact that they didn't go to McKinley. Wes assumed the phone to be Kurt's and so put it into his pocket. After that no one even walked down the corridor and the three of them remained stood there for a full five minutes before Blaine pulled away slightly, but kept an arm around Kurt as he looked him in the eye.

"Come on," Blaine told him before briefly looking over at Wes and then leading the other out of the hallway, the building and out into the fresh air. The sudden change in atmosphere seemed to help and Blaine sat Kurt down on the concrete stairs, taking his bag from him and placing it beside him. Wes sat down on the other side of Kurt, "What happened?"

After a minute, Kurt seemed to find his voice again, having calmed down simply by Blaine's presence, "He just intimidates me," Kurt started simply, "He grabbed my arm, shoved me into the lockers and threatened to kill me again."

Blaine noticed Wes shake his head as he took Kurt's phone out of his pocket and held it out to their new friend, "And this?" He asked as Kurt carefully took it from him.

"He just ripped it out of my hands. I couldn't stop him, I didn't even know he was there," Kurt informed them, "I'm sick of having to constantly look over my shoulder and he's only been back a day."

"You shouldn't have to," Blaine commented as he moved Kurt's head to rest on his shoulder, "That's not fair."

"You didn't have to drive all of the way here," Kurt responded before looking over at Wes, "Either of you." Silence fell over the three of them for a moment as Blaine and Wes exchanged looks with each other before the latter grabbed his own phone from his blazer pocket and typed something, placing it back a second later.

"David sends his best wishes," Wes announced in hope to break the silence before placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "And honestly we don't mind, you needed us here." Kurt seemed to think the comment over in his mind while unconsciously fiddling with his phone at the same time.

"We'll sort this out," Blaine told him, pulling him closer again and refusing to let go, "Someone is going to hear or see him threaten you and I will be here until you don't need me to be and even after that, okay? I really care about you Kurt." Wes began to get hopeful that Blaine would continue his sentence, however his expression dropped when Blaine abruptly stopped speaking.

Time seemed to pass and before any of them knew it, there was only half an hour left of the McKinley High school day. Wes sighed as he turned to Blaine, "We've got rehearsal, Blaine, and we should probably get going if we want to be back to Dalton in time." As much as Blaine knew he really should go, he didn't want to in the slightest and looked thoughtful for a moment before slinging Kurt's bag over his shoulder.

"Where are your car keys?" He asked directly to Kurt as the other raised his head off of his shoulder and blinked as if he had been falling asleep.

"Um in my bag, side pocket," Kurt answered, looking briefly at Wes to see if he knew what Blaine was doing, but the other student only shrugged. Kurt turned back to look at Blaine before curiously asking, "Why do you want them?"

"To drive your car to Dalton, I'm not going to hijack it." Blaine responded and Wes seemed to have something click in his mind all of a sudden, but Kurt still seemed unsure.

"Why are you driving my car to Dalton, Blaine, that's pointless as-" Kurt didn't get to finish that sentence as Blaine found the keys and held out a hand to help Kurt up. The elder took it as and stood up as Blaine explained.

"Because you are coming with us and you'll need your car to get home unless you are planning on walking, which I strongly misadvise as it would take about hours do to so." Blaine began to walk towards Kurt's car, leading him through the car park and Wes followed mutely behind the pair as he climbed into his own car.

Kurt and Blaine were still talking when Blaine climbed into the driver's side of Kurt's and Blaine just smiled as he drove out of the car park behind Wes, heading back to Westerville.

* * *

David had received a text from Wes as promised once they had found Kurt and David had quickly sent a message back, trying to avoid being caught by the watchful eye of their teacher. He had simply sent back his best wishes and tried to focus on the point of the lesson again, with Thad sat beside him moaning that was relatively difficult let alone with the only just dying out worry he had had for Blaine and Kurt.

He received another text a little while later and looked at Wes's text, as discreetly as possible underneath the table, reading the message explaining that Wes would be probably a little bit late to rehearsal as well as Blaine. He explained this to Thad and that was how the pair of them ended up sat waiting for the remaining two Warblers.

Conversation reigned in the room and since neither of them had ideas of anything to start with, they just let the conversation carry on through. Wes arrived a little while after and David felt rather relieved to see the controlling council member, especially when he was followed by Blaine meaning that they could actually start practising their Sectionals numbers.

Only a moment later did David realise Blaine was holding someone's hand and – from the clothes he could see – he instantly guessed it to be Kurt and he couldn't stop a smile creeping onto his face as the three entered the room. Everyone fell silent instantly and for once David was amazed at the complete wave of silence that had swept through the entire room.

Blaine stopped at the door and Kurt stopped alongside him. Wes remained close to them, but with his foot in the door so to speak: halfway between being in the room or just outside of it. Jeff was smiling, but other than him and David, everyone looked confused.

"Who's this?" Thad asked curiously, being brave enough to be the first to voice everyone's thought as to why Blaine had brought someone none of them had ever met, wasn't a Warbler and by the clear looks of things didn't go to Dalton, to a Warbler's rehearsal.

"This is Kurt," Blaine started, "A very special friend of mine and he is staying with us during practise." The lead singer seemed so confident speaking and declaring that, even when everyone was shooting him questioning looks and seemed to be disapproving of the idea.

"Wes, you aren't going to allow this are you? We're so close to Sectionals and no matter how much of a friend Blaine has brought with him, are you actually going to allow the risk of our set list being stolen! I'm sure Kurt doesn't even go to Dalton." Thad spoke, remembering Kurt's name and using it as it was politer than he. Nick seemed to only just make a connection at this point.

"Wait did you say Kurt?" He seemed to muse the thought over in his mind hastily before speaking again, "That's the new boyfriend then!" David just looked slightly exasperated, Wes raised an eyebrow and Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand, knowing the other was faced with a room of people – the majority of who – he didn't actually know.

"He's staying alright," Wes replied, without even a moment's cogitation as he sat down in between David and Thad, "Kurt wouldn't tell anyone our set list. He may not be performing with us, but he will be in heart. Besides just because Kurt goes to McKinley, doesn't mean we can't be friends." Both Blaine and Kurt seemed to be sending him a look of thanks.

"But how do we know he won't run straight to our competition?" Trent asked.

"Kurt wouldn't do that," Blaine started, "Trust me, he just needs some friends who he can trust. Besides Wes and David already know him, so ask them if you don't want to just take my word." The gazes shifted to look at two main members of their council.

"I think it's a great idea," Nick commented, "I mean we may as well all get to know-" He didn't get to finish as Jeff stuck a hand over his mouth and a thank you from David was heard as both of them knew what would be said.

"If Kurt goes to McKinley then won't he know the New Directions?" Thad asked, trying to bring Nick out of whatever ramble he was going to go onto.

"Well yeah, because he's one of them," David responded before realising what he said when Wes elbowed him. Seeing the stern look on Blaine's face, he tried to correct his mistake, "But he won't tell them. I mean it's not even like they take too much notice of the fact he has great talent or that he's a countertenor and-" David didn't have to say anymore as the room seemed to find a new topic of conversation.

"You're a countertenor?" Trent asked curiously, believing it, but still wanting to hear it for himself as did many of the other Warbler's. Kurt looked slightly nervous and unsure for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, I am." This fact seemed to excite everyone and Jeff was on his feet only seconds later and if he dropped to his knees all of sudden he would be the picture of a typical historically pictured beggar.

"Please transfer to Dalton and join the Warblers! We haven't had a countertenor for ages." He was pulled back down into his seat by Nick, who David had been half expecting to make a comment, but the other didn't as he simply let go of Jeff's sleeve once he was sat back down. The room seemed to fall silent again and everyone had a question that they wanted to ask, but none with the courage to do so. Blaine and Kurt seemed to notice this and shared a glance before Blaine spoke up.

"Someone ask the question you all want to already." The fact was obvious as every member kept sharing glances and looking round the room as if they were trying to will someone to speak before they did.

"Well we were wondering if Kurt would perform something you know." Nick finally voiced. Blaine smiled and looked over with a happy smile at Kurt, nudging him slightly with his elbow and silently conveying a message.

"No, no I'm not singing that."

"Oh please, I loved it when I heard you sing it!"

"Well you didn't just throw that on me suddenly."

"I know you could sing it without even thinking," Blaine responded as he tried to find some source of belief in Kurt in his own abilities which had been ignored for so long in the New Directions by Mr Schue, "Please sing Defying Gravity. Pretty please? I'll buy you coffee." Blaine's pleas were soon joined by a few others and when Kurt glanced over in Wes and David's direction, both of them were smiling in a form of encouragement.

Kurt took in a deep breath before submitting, "Fine, I'll sing it." Blaine cheered and pulled Kurt into the room before sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Jeff as everyone else settled down to listen to the song. When Kurt hit the final note, everyone was looking on in awe while Blaine was just smirking and smiling. Having already heard it before, he knew what that note sounded like and only fell in love with Kurt's voice more upon hearing it a second time.

The McKinley student just shut his eyes as he ended the note and took it a quiet breath as the room burst into applause and cheers. Blaine stood back up and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder as the latter opened his eyes and looked around the room in what Blaine thought to be a slight bit of shock as if he had never received this kind of praise before for simply standing there and singing.

"Now I really, really want you to join the Warblers," Jeff started, "I have fallen in love with that song." A string of even more lovely comments followed Jeff's until it seemed everyone had said everything they could and exhausted any word that could have possibly described the performance by Blaine's – clearly very talented - friend.

"That was truly quite amazing," Thad added and Kurt just thanked them him, Jeff and the other Warbler's for their comments, "It makes me disappointed that we have to compete against you at sectionals. If you perform a solo like that then we'll have to pull of something spectacular." Kurt didn't quite know what to say in reply to Thad's extra comment and just looked towards Blaine.

"I wouldn't worry about that," Kurt replied a moment later when he finally managed to find his voice, "I don't get solos. I just harmonise in the background really." Blaine just watched as the Warbler's seemed to suddenly become so defensive over this small fact.

"No way is that true." Nick commented as he looked at Kurt who just shook his head simply.

"Just look up the New Directions performances from last year and this year's sectionals on youtube and you'll see," Blaine could see David make a mental note of that and knew he would be forced – along with Wes and possibly Jeff and Nick – to sit with the council member and watch them later, "Anyway I thought this was meant to be a Warbler's rehearsal?" And with that everyone seemed to remember that was just what this time was and began to get up.

Blaine tapped Kurt's shoulder before leading him over and sitting him on the sofa which Jeff and Nick had previously occupied, "Just watch, you can give us your opinion." Kurt smiled as Blaine made his way to stand in front of the rest of the Warblers and Kurt just listened to their harmonies, quickly recognising the song as Soul Sister. Blaine had only just started singing when Kurt decided that the performance was already going to be wonderful. And Perfect.

Perfectly wonderful.

* * *

When the rehearsal finished many of the Warbler's left, but Blaine, Wes and David stayed and talked with Kurt. Thad, Nick, Jeff and Trent also stayed, determined to get to know the intriguing other who had suddenly walked into their lives. Kurt became so caught up in the time he spent at Dalton that the world outside may as well have not existed.

Nick had asked if he was gay, to which Kurt had – still slightly nervously – answered _'yes'_, but no one seemed to think of it as any different. David told Nick off for asking having already known the answer and more about Kurt than Nick would need to know, but the other had simply replied that he needed to know in order to work out whether Blaine and Kurt would ever become a couple.

Kurt was comfortable talking to the group. Whatever they were talking about, the conversation just flowed through. Blaine mentioned that Kurt played the piano as well as him being a countertenor, but for once Kurt didn't mind his entire life being plated out to people like this. Dalton wasn't McKinley and none of those that Kurt had met so far minded him simply being who he was.

The evening was enjoyable and Kurt learnt a lot about Blaine's friend, just as they did about him. Kurt released during one of Nick and Jeff's stories that he should probably check his phone, but it was only as he went to take it out of his pocket that he remembered Karofsky throwing it to the floor and began to panic.

Blaine felt Kurt shift and jump up from where he had been sat in between him and David. The group had been slightly shocked at the sudden movement and the fact that Kurt looked so worried and unsettled all of a sudden, "Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked quickly, wondering if it had been something they had said, but he was sure that Nick and Jeff's tale of the time they'd tripped over one another's feet in rehearsal wasn't able to cause a reaction like this in anyone.

"My dad," Kurt replied quickly and Blaine saw his friend's look of confusion, "He doesn't know I'm here. He'll be driving himself sick with worry! His heart won't be able to take it, Blaine, he'll have another heart attack and-"

"Kurt, Kurt, calm down, please," Blaine told him as he carefully took a hold of Kurt and sat him back down, whipping his own mobile out of his pocket, "Here, call him. I can explain everything if you need me to, I just need his number." Kurt carefully took the mobile from Blaine and typed in his dad's number. David carefully ran his hand up and down the others back as he tried to calm him down as Blaine dialled the number Kurt had given him.

"I'm sure he'll be alright Kurt." Wes tried to reassure him, both worried and upset at seeing Kurt wind himself into such a state, even though he understood how much Kurt cared for his dad. It was still upsetting to see.

"Hello Mr Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson - Kurt's friend," Blaine stated suddenly and Kurt instantly whirled his head round to look at Blaine, "No, please don't worry, Kurt is fine. He's with me at Dalton." Blaine held his phone out towards Kurt a moment later and the other took it and placed It to his ear, his dads voice filling his ears.

"No, I have my car, I'll make my way home now," Kurt announced and everyone noticed how Blaine's face fell when he heard Kurt say he was leaving, "Okay, I'll see you then. But dad, please don't worry I'll be fine. I'll drive carefully." His dad obviously said something else before Kurt said goodbye and ended the call. The elder passed Blaine his mobile back and stood up. Blaine led him back out to the car park and cool evening air, walking right up to his car with him.

"Thank you for today Blaine," Kurt told him as he unlocked the car, "I really needed this."

"I could tell," Blaine replied, "You seemed so happy and relaxed in there and all of my friends really like you, the Warblers too. I'm sorry though, I shouldn't have kept you here for so long." The Dalton student was looking slightly guilty now, but Kurt just smiled at him.

"You weren't stopping me from leaving, so you have nothing to be sorry for. I forgot about what time it was, because I felt safe Blaine," Kurt explained and the other stopped looking at the ground and looked at Kurt instead, "I knew I didn't have to keep looking over my shoulder or expect the worst all the time." Blaine smiled.

"You'd best get home and assure your dad you're okay. You'll have to get someone to call me if you need to talk," He told Kurt, referring to the other's phone, "But if not, I could see you at the weekend, on Sunday, after Sectionals?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Great, um I'll drive over on Sunday and we can see a movie or something, whatever you like I don't mind…" Blaine started rambling after that and eventually stopped when he remembered that he was keeping Kurt from the journey. He watched the other drive off before heading back inside to his friends, who were all still as they were when he had left.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked curiously as he walked back into the room and sat down next to David again, who (along with Wes,) bore slightly guilty looks and Blaine wondered what had been said while he was gone, "I'm really confused as to what I've missed."

"What's the story with you and Kurt?" Nick asked and Blaine took a moment to open his mouth and just shut it again, not sure that he should be the one to tell his friends the whole story.

"I don't think I should say." He told them a moment later, but the look Wes gave him implied that they already knew and had an idea.

"Come on Blaine, we know you obviously care about him and the fact that you disappeared earlier in that mad dash to go and see him means something must be happening." Thad voiced and looked over to Jeff who just nodded.

"Even I can see that you are protective of him." The blonde added and Blaine looked between David and Wes. The youngest of the council pair cracked first.

"I might have mentioned Karofsky in a bit too much detail." Blaine sighed and realised he didn't really have a way out of explaining what was really going on at McKinley with Kurt now and looked directly over at his friends before outlining the tale, missing out the things Kurt had told him in strict confidentiality.

He left the room with the excuse he was going to sleep afterwards and completely missed the shock expression that had passed around his friends – with the exception of Wes and David – like some form of plague.

* * *

Okay, so I will post chapter 4 on Saturday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can manage to wait until Saturday. Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, alerting and of course reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the favourites, alerts and reviews so far, although I was slightly disappointed not to see any on the last chapter, but loads of you read it, so I'm glad to know I still have my readers :)

* * *

Kurt ignored Finn's questions when he walked in and immediately sought out his dad. He hugged the man when he found him before letting go. Carole found it sweet, but Finn just wanted answers as to what had happened at school which caused Kurt to disappear. He would ask now, however he had learnt better than to mention things like that after the incident at school in which Burt had chased after Karofsky.

Kurt had sent him glares for the rest of the day and Finn knew he deserved each and every one. But then in his defence, he wasn't aware of the threat to kill Kurt and he didn't think - that Burt was stupid of course - that the man was so perceptive when it came to his son.

Finn had been ordered by his mum to leave father and son alone for a while to talk, considering how worried Burt had been regarding why Kurt wasn't home yet and Finn felt bad knowing that he couldn't provide an answer of which he would place a vote of confidence in himself.

Kurt came upstairs later and just walked into his room. Finn moved from where he had been leaning against his bedroom door and knocked on Kurt's, who called for him to come in. Finn entered the room and looked over his brother carefully.

Kurt didn't seem hurt in any way which was reassuring.

"You okay dude?" Finn asked curiously, "You just disappeared on us. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer and-" Finn stopped talking and stood in silence for a moment as something seemed to click in his mind as the other picked up his laptop.

"You skipped school to see Blaine didn't you?" He asked curiously, hue already knew he was right by the small smile that lit up Kurt's face at the mention of the Dalton student.

"So what if I did?" Kurt questioned, placing a hand on his hip as he looked over at his brother.

"So what? Kurt you can't just cut classes whenever you want to! You'll fall behind, you'll get in trouble, you'll-"

"I'll what Finn?" Kurt questioned, "You know I'll catch up easily and besides I like spending time with Blaine: he's a good friend."

"We're your friends!" Finn insisted, "Your Glee club, the people at McKinley who all love and care about you."

"Of course you are." Kurt replied simply as he sat down on his bed with his laptop and Finn just headed out of the door with the intention of sleeping, so that he could wake up in the morning to eat his way through a large sized breakfast.

* * *

Burt wasn't angry with Kurt for going to Dalton after school. He understood that Blaine - who he really did need to meet - had become a good friend to his son amidst the whole Karofsky bullying situation and he appreciated the kid helping Kurt and just simply being there for him.

Of course he and Kurt had a close relationship and always would (hopefully,) however it was undeniable that Kurt needed someone his own age that he could talk to and if that person went to a different school and was happy for Kurt to visit him there, then that was fine with Burt he just wanted to know about it in advance.

He had asked Kurt when he came in how his day at school was with Karofsky's return, but the other had ensured him that the football player had stayed out of his way as well as putting in a good work for Puck and Finn - despite how annoying their secret service following thing had been to him all day.

Carole walked into the living room with coffee and noticed her husband holding Kurt's mobile in his hand, "Oh I'm sure this is nothing to take his phone off of him for." She said as she sat down and placed the mugs on the small table in front of the sofa. But it was from that angle, she was awarded a perfect view of the phone and realised she was wrong.

"Kurt apologised profusely to me about this," Burt started as Carole listened, "He joined in with some of the Warbler's dance routines and his phone fell out of his pocket."

"That doesn't sound like Kurt," Carole commented as she took a sip from her coffee, "He's usually so careful with all of his things."

"I know," The other replied, after all he did know his son very well, "But it explains why his friend Blaine rung on his mobile to explain where Kurt was."

Burt didn't even think that Karofsky could have thrown it out of Kurt's hands.

* * *

Kurt had stayed up probably a little later than necessary on Facebook talking to Blaine and adding the new friends he had made at Dalton. Blaine had explained very guiltily (through multiple messages) that Nick, Jeff, Thad and Trent had figured out that he was bullied and asked for a full story.

When Blaine had first explained that he had told it - missing out those details that Kurt had told him and only him - Kurt had still felt some small sense of anger, but he calmed himself before typing his reply to Blaine's message.

He told him it was okay that he told them and he realised that it was.

This was the first time these people had met him (and just like Blaine, Wes and David had done,) they had noticed almost immediately and these were people who didn't even go to his school, didn't witness it every day and yet they noticed.

So why was it so hard for McKinley to do the same?

* * *

Kurt hadn't seen Karofsky for the rest of the week. Well he had seen the jock, but the other had never dared to come close to him. Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike refused to let him go through the halls without one of them and Mercedes kept a tighter watch over Kurt.

Carole had explained to Finn about what happened to Kurt's mobile, which only prompted the younger Hudson-Hummel brother to keep a closer eye on his 'little brother' as he called him. Despite the fact that Kurt was older, he was shorter and needing more protecting than Finn did, so the name had been adopted.

Mr Schue didn't offer Kurt a solo again and handed it as a duet to Quinn and Sam instead and pairing Mike and Brittany to do a dance routine in hope to out-perform the Warbler's. Kurt didn't tell the Glee club that he already knew what the Warbler's were doing, nor that (from the practises he had seen of their own performance,) that he thought the Warbler's were better.

* * *

Sectionals seemed to come around quickly at the end of the week. Kurt was fixing his hair when a blonde head fell beside his and momentarily made him jump as arms wrapped around him, "Hey Kurt." An excited voice greeted and Kurt looked around to find himself face to face with Jeff. He smiled and relaxed slightly knowing who was at his side and looked behind him when Jeff let go and motioned for him to do so.

"Hey," Greeted Blaine as he sat down beside Kurt, "How are you? I hope Jeff didn't mess your hair up too much or scare you. I did tell him not to bear hug you."

"Hey, I like to hug my friends!" Jeff defended and as if to prove his point, hugged Nick in the same way. Wes and David had also joined the group on their trip to see Kurt, who smiled at them after they greeted him.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck," Nick said with Jeff still hanging onto him, "Not that you will probably need it. You're really good."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, "You guys too. And I'll tell you are performance is nothing like yours. With the amount of practise we've had of it - which is like a week - I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Hey come on," Blaine coaxed, "You'll be absolutely fine and we'll be out there to cheer you on."

"Yeah, just because you aren't at Dalton, doesn't mean we aren't all going to be here for you," Jeff started, "Blaine kind of told us the story, but we asked him to, so it wasn't really his fault!"

"I'm not angry at him for telling you," Kurt replied, laughing slightly at how comedic the blonde's actions could be at times, "I'm just surprised that you noticed the first time you met me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Nick asked curiously. Kurt went to begin his reply when Puck's voice rang out and it was clear the other had been sent to look for him.

"Come on Princess, Mr Schue wants us to-" Puck stopped his sentence short when he noticed the five Dalton students, sending them a selection of glares, "What are you all doing?"

"Just saying hello," Jeff answered simply, still with the happy tone still that Kurt thought he never seemed to get rid of, "We're friends with Kurt."

"You would say that. I hope you know he's not going to tell you anything," Puck commented before grabbing Kurt by the arm (not of course meaning to be violent in any way) a little tighter than Kurt thought was comfortable with and Blaine saw this instantly. Wes noticed the anger that the other suddenly developed and David placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder to stop him from standing up.

"Puck, I can walk on my own," Kurt told the other, pulling his arm free and sitting back down. The Warbler's allowed smiles to hit their faces and Puck just looked on in a slight state of shock, "Give me a few minutes."

"Kurt I really don't think you should be-" Puck started, but Kurt was already aware of what he was going to say, so cut him off.

"Puck, give me two minutes!" Puck left him alone at this and walked off, but Kurt could tell he hadn't gone at all far and thought he heard other voices join Puck's.

"Look we'll see you after the competition," Wes started, "We don't really want to get you in trouble with them for talking to us and we're supposed to start performing soon anyway." David, Wes and Nick say goodbye and Jeff leaned in for another hug. After a moment he released the other and waved.

"Bye Kurt." Jeff said as Nick dragged him away since it was obvious that he had no plans on leaving until Blaine did, but that was part of the point to the four of them leaving now.

"So, we're still on for tomorrow right? No matter who wins?" Blaine asked as if he was worried that Kurt would hate him if the Warbler's beat the New Directions today.

"Of course," Kurt replied happily, glad to have the chance to see the other especially since they didn't at school, "I won't mind if you beat us you know."

"Well then as they say let the best man win." Blaine said holding out a hand for Kurt to shake, which the other did before being pulled into a hug by Blaine.

"I thought Jeff was the huggable one?" Kurt questioned as he looked over Blaine's shoulder before the other let him go.

"Hey, I can be huggable." Blaine spoke as if he was offended, but Kurt knew he wasn't as his face gave it away and the pair ended up laughing just as the New Directions appeared behind them. Blaine indicated their presence with his head and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt come on!" Mr Schuester ordered and Blaine watched as the other got up and walked away towards his Glee club. The Dalton student rose and walked off towards the stage where he found the Warbler's. Wes looked at him intently, but Blaine just shook his head and the other immediately looked a bit disappointed.

Blaine had wanted to ask Kurt he really had, but the moment just hadn't been there.

* * *

Mr Schue led the group to their seats in the audience. Kurt was silent the entire way even when he was asked questions about why he was talking to students from Dalton. The other didn't answer them and he assumed that since no one asked about him hugging Warbler, that they hadn't seen that.

The New Directions sat down, watching the stage and clapping as the Warbler's were introduced. Kurt already knew their performance of by heart and he had only seen it twice, but then the Warbler's had started to teach parts of it to him: which had been most interesting, (it had also allowed him to think of the perfect cover story to give his dad regarding his damaged mobile).

The New Directions (with the exception of Kurt) seemed slightly shocked at the skill level held by the Warbler's, but Kurt just smiled. His smile increased when Blaine pointed directly towards him and smiled at him, an action which - at least from what Kurt thought - didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

Soul Sister had been amazing and the New Directions left the audience and headed to the stage.

Mr Schue gave a little pep talk, but Kurt didn't really listen. If anything he's already had all the pep talking that he needed from the Warbler's in the simple form of some hellos, good lucks and hugs.

Kurt saw Blaine and the others in the audience as promised and all of them smiled at him and Jeff had so desperately wanted to jump up, but Kurt could see Nick pull him back down into his seat from his semi-standing position. The McKinley student couldn't help but laugh slightly.

* * *

Of course the New Directions had been happy to win, well jointly win alongside the Warbler's. Blaine had walked over and shook Mr Schue's hand as the New Directions took the trophy. As he walked past Kurt he gave him a big smile and slipped a folded piece of paper into his hand before joining the Warbler's again.

The moment they were off the stage, the New Directions were busy going about their celebration plans. Kurt unfolded the paper Blaine had given him and read the scribbled note, a beaming smile forming on his face as he grabbed his stuff, announced that he was leaving and told Finn a rough estimate for a time which he would be in later. Mercedes watched as he left, feeling a little downhearted, but happy for her friend at the same time.

He didn't look back to avoid the chance of anyone trying to stop him.

* * *

Jeff was the first to notice Kurt and announced it loudly to the rest of the Warbler's, placing hands on both of his shoulders and leading him closer. Blaine's face visibly lit up when he saw that Kurt had chosen to join them.

"Hey," Blaine started as he pulled Kurt in for a hug before releasing him from the embrace, but with an arm remaining around his shoulder keeping Kurt close to his body, "Congratulations for making it to regionals."

"You too." Kurt replied though ensuring that he made it obvious his congratulations were meant for the entire group of Warbler's, "Are you sure you don't mind me joining you?" He asked to clarify.

"Of course we don't," David replied with a beaming smile, "You made rehearsal great last week. Wes was less controlling for once." Wes just lightly elbowed him.

"Come on," Thad address everyone as the group started to leave. Then he turned directly to Kurt, "You'll have fun, trust me." Blaine allowed Kurt to borrow his mobile to let his dad know and Kurt promised he wouldn't be home too late.

The Warbler's didn't go as extreme as the New Directions seemed to when they won, the group simply sat in the commons room, ordered pizza and had a good time celebrating with the simpleness of a normal event. Kurt found it a little more calming than walking into Breadstixs cheering about a first place victory and announcing it to the entire place.

At the end of the evening, Blaine insisted on driving him home and after a while of thinking - and originally denying - Kurt agreed and let the other drive. The evening had set in by the time the pair reached Lima. It was a little before nine when Blaine parked his car in the driveway and jumped out, walking round to meet Kurt in order to walk him to the door.

"Are- are we still on for tomorrow?" The Warbler asked as they stood outside the front door while Kurt searched in his bag for his door key.

"Of course," Kurt replied, "Unless you don't want to, because we don't have to if you want to do something else. I won't mind if you-" Blaine just started laughing and Kurt eventually cut off his ramble when he realised that the other was.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he starred at Blaine, who had now stopped laughing and was looking straight at him.

"You rambling like that," The younger asked him, "Of course I still want to go out with you tomorrow. I wouldn't have asked otherwise." The pair just smiled at each other as Kurt unlocked the door, pushed it open and stepped inside before noticing that Blaine hadn't followed him.

"Are you coming in?" He asked.

"Um, I don't want to intrude," Blaine answered, "I was just planning on driving straight back."

"Isn't that pointless if you're seeing me tomorrow? You can stay overnight, it will save you the late night drive back. My dad and Carole won't mind and I can't imagine Finn being home for another hour at least."

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" Blaine asked, "You haven't even asked them and you're just offering this to me."

"My dad will be okay with it," Kurt told him as he reached out and took Blaine's hand, pulling him inside, "Besides he's been dying to meet the mysterious Blaine Anderson who seems to have befriended me so suddenly." Blaine smiled and agreed as Kurt shut the door and called out that he was home. A man's voice called out hello in reply and Kurt led Blaine into the living room to find his dad sat in his armchair and Carole on the sofa.

Kurt sat Blaine on the other sofa before dropping down next to him and looked over at his parents, "Dad, Carole, meet Blaine Anderson. He drove me home and I was wondering if he could stay over tonight? We were planning on going out somewhere tomorrow and you know the drive back's a bit pointless only to return in the morning." Burt and Carole exchanged a look before Burt nodded.

"Okay, but the door stays open and I hope Blaine won't mind the floor for a night." Burt said as he stood up.

"He's sleeping in my room?" Kurt questioned intrigued, not believing his dad would allow that on the first meeting of someone.

"Well we haven't sorted out a guest room yet and I don't plan on making him sleep on the sofa unless he wants to. That's even more uncomfortable than the floor," Burt extended a hand to Blaine after crossing the room, "Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad obviously. My wife Carole and I don't know if you've met Finn, but if you haven't then he should be home soon."

"Blaine Anderson," The Dalton student replied as he took Burt's hand and shook it before smiling over a Carole with a polite nod of the head, "And yes, I've met Finn."

"Good," Burt answered before sitting down and then hinting to the TV where a football game was playing, "Do you like football?"

* * *

Blaine and his dad had gotten on rather well for a first meeting in Kurt's opinion. His friend was currently in the bathroom. Carole had kindly found him some of Finn's clothes to wear and showed him where they kept things in the bathroom before helping Kurt to find some blankets and pillows for Blaine to use.

"Hey," Blaine started, announcing his presence as he stood at the door, "Am I alright to come in?" He asked, not just wanting to walk into a room that wasn't his as though he owned it.

"Of course you are. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a moment." Kurt told Blaine as he left the room to get ready for bed himself. Blaine sat himself down on the makeshift floor bed. He took his time to look around the room while he waited for Kurt to return. He remembered Kurt saying that he had recently moved house after his dad married Carole and Finn had moved in with them permanently along with his mother.

When Kurt re-entered the room, remembering to leave the door open like his dad had asked, he seemed slightly tired as he climbed into bed and turned the lights out, "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine replied as he watched Kurt fall asleep from an angle on the floor. He eventually dozed off himself, contented that he had agreed and been allowed to stay the night. It was a change from staying at Dalton, even though he did have his great – but still crazy – friends, Kurt was a friend too now and all Blaine wanted to do was be able to protect him and care for him.

Maybe even as more than just a friend.

* * *

When Blaine woke up in the morning, he found the room empty apart from himself. The door was still open as he sat up and looked around for any sight of his friend or any members of his family. It was a bright morning outside as Blaine shifted his gaze to look out of the window. Kurt walked in a moment later already dressed and the Dalton student quickly spun his head around to look at him.

"Morning," Kurt started, "Dad's expecting us for breakfast before we go anywhere, so you may want to get ready. You can borrow something of mine or Finn's the choice is yours." Blaine rose and began to fold the blankets, but Kurt stopped him.

"Leave it. I'll sort it while you get ready," Kurt told him as he grabbed a selection of clothes and handed them to Blaine, "Try these."

"Thanks." The other said as he took them from his friend and placed them on the bed, turning and assisting Kurt in folding up the blankets even when he had been told not to and only once they had finished did he leave the room to get changed.

Kurt led him downstairs and motioned for him to sit down next to him. Burt and Carole learnt a bit more about Blaine over breakfast while Finn seemed to remain silent and listen, nipping in small pieces of information when he thought it fitting, but mainly focussing on eating. Kurt found himself laughing at some of the comments Blaine made before the pair had finished eating and they were allowed to leave to head out in order for Blaine to be able to return to Dalton with plenty of time to spare.

"Why do I get the feeling your brother doesn't like me very much?" Blaine asked as he unlocked his car and jumped in the driver's side with Kurt climbing in the passengers.

"I think he just sees you as the source for why I've skipped an afternoon of school a few times recently," Kurt answered as Blaine drove, "He's only trying to be caring." They ended up at the Lima Mall indulging themselves in Christmas shopping, which was an amusing feet for both of them. The time was enjoyable and by the time they had returned home, Kurt had the majority of his Christmas shopping sorted (obviously with the exception of Blaine's,) and the younger had convinced him into eating ice cream for once.

They'd entered the house laughing at some comment they had heard on the radio just as they were getting out of the car which both of them had found amusing, just like the stories Blaine had been telling Kurt about the times the Warbler's had gone out for ice cream always ending in disaster.

Carole had offered Blaine to stay for dinner, but the other had admitted that sadly he should be returning to Dalton as he also still had homework that needed doing. He hugged Kurt as he left and Kurt waited until Blaine had driven away before shutting the door and heading to his room to do some homework of his own.

Dinner had been full of interesting conversations and afterwards Kurt had helped Carole to sort out the dishes before the family sat down in the living room and chatted.

Blaine had messaged him on facebook to let him know that he had gotten back to Dalton safely since Kurt still hadn't sorted out his phone yet and promised to try and see him during the coming weeks as much as possible.

Kurt had fallen asleep in a very happy mood that Sunday evening, because overall, this weekend had been one long string of success and happiness.

* * *

Burt had insisted on Finn driving Kurt to school and the step-brother was more than glad to do so. Mercedes had greeted them and asked Kurt for details on his Saturday evening before disclosing that she had read the note over his shoulder without his knowing. Kurt couldn't bring himself to even be annoyed at her for it, because the weekend had been so great for him.

Finn followed the two as they walked through the school hallways and he was soon joined by Puck, which allowed him someone to talk to while he looked out for any signs of Karofsky. Kurt was his brother and friend, even if he had spent the weekend with Blaine and the evening after Sectionals with the Warbler's.

But then again, Finn really didn't mind when he thought about it in detail, because Kurt seemed to like the Dalton students and they liked him just as he was. Something Finn knew Kurt struggled to find at McKinley.

* * *

Karofsky hadn't been able to get near Kurt all day and he had tried. In the morning, he had Finn and Puck trailing behind him and Mercedes. Mike, Artie and Tina had spent the second part of the morning and the entire New Directions kept him hanging off of their arms at lunchtime. Sam had spent the afternoon watching him and although one would be easier to get rid of than the rest, Karofsky still didn't attempt it considering their fight before.

Kurt had been alone for one moment at his locker when Finn had briefly left to run back to the locker room in order to ask Coach Beiste something and Karofsky was certain that was his moment until Coach Sylvester appeared beside the boy and remained stood around him until Finn returned and the pair had left for the car, heading out of the building.

Karofsky had growled under his breath and left the school himself. There would be more moments and he would be sure to take them.

* * *

I'll have chapter five up on Wednesday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review, favourites, alerts and for simply reading. The next chapter will be Christmas, so the time set will be around series 2 episode 10 and there'll be more Kurt/Blaine moments. After that we'll have Karofsky returning to this story some more.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I've put a small note at the bottom, I just want to say thank you to everyone who had reviewed, favourited, alerted and read: they all mean a lot to me.

* * *

Christmas seemed to be pulling in quickly. Kurt had been decorating the house when Carole made it in from her shift at work. Finn was holding the ladder and a box of pins, handing them to his step-brother as and when he required them.

It was nice to see the pair of them acting so brotherly towards each other and as Carole had theorised to Burt a short while after their wedding, it seemed that the whole Karofsky incident at McKinley had really brought them to be closer together.

Over the past few weeks, Finn had virtually glued himself to Kurt at school - apart from the odd moments - and shown more organisation and leadership skills than anyone had known he even had. Finn had led the Glee club through strict instructions.

He, Mike, Sam, Artie and Puck all had different times for when they would be with Kurt in the halls to keep Karofsky away from him. The girls were free to join them at any time while it also fell to them to be the more calm and reasonable side of things as well as stopping any fights that could be created between the five males and anyone who dared to come near Kurt in any form of threatening way or what the group considered an 'unsafe' manner of approach.

Sue had been walking the halls more often and guarding Kurt whenever she saw him alone, even if she knew it would be only for a moment. Kurt had thanked her for what she did weeks ago know, but never fully explained to her what had happened. For once though, Sue Sylvester didn't seem to mind being left in the dark.

Mr Schuester tried to be as kind and encouraging as possible, but Kurt still struggled with the teacher sometimes.

His usual meetings for coffee with Blaine were still the highlights of his weeks and made a change from being surround by McKinley high students and provided a break from his friends and new so called 'secret service' as Puck liked to call them.

Sometimes he and Blaine were joined by Wes, David, Jeff and Nick with Thad and Trent joining them occasionally as well. Kurt always enjoyed the time he spent with the Dalton students. Mercedes didn't mind that he was spending a lot of time with them anymore and just hung closer to him at school. Finn was just happy to know his brother had some very good friends.

By the time Carole had almost finished making dinner and Burt came in, the step-brothers had finished decorating the house and had moved onto the Christmas tree or as Kurt was calling it, the Christmas Finn. The younger Hudson-Hummel brother had been attempting to wrap the lights around the tree. Kurt had turned away for one moment and suddenly Finn was wrapped up in them. Carole took a photo before allowing Kurt to attempt to free his brother from the tangled mess he had out himself in.

The rest of the decorating had gone rather smoothly until Finn decided that they should put tinsel over the tops of the doors and just generally around the entire house. Even with the warning of Carole, Burt and Kurt, Finn still managed to make a mess from dragging the tinsel around instead of carrying it.

* * *

The drive to Westerville sometimes seemed shorter the more Kurt drove the route, even though the around about two hour drive didn't decrease in that much time (traffic dependant) of course. Blaine had messaged Kurt on Facebook a couple of days ago asking him to drive to Dalton and visit for the afternoon, so Kurt decided to do just that.

Dalton looked, on the outside to be just the same, however inside it was decorated to suit the occasion. Blaine met him in the main reception area and walked alongside him through the halls which Kurt was remembering more and more of every time he visited.

Soon they both knew that Kurt would know his way around Dalton without any form of guidance. Jeff and Nick had discussed several times with Blaine whether there was any chance of Kurt transferring, but after the first few times they had been ordered by Wes to stop asking,

Wes had taken to Kurt quickly - kind of like he had with Blaine - and was happy every time they saw each other. Blaine knew Wes had a caring nature and upon meeting Kurt the elder had known something was wrong. It reminded Blaine of when he had first met Wes and David.

David was extremely glad of Kurt becoming their friend too and Blaine was glad his friends had become such good friends to Kurt over the past weeks. Every time the group met up, they tried to avoid mentioning Karofsky, which had of course been easier since Finn became the leader of the 'secret service' group at McKinkey. The last incident with Karofsky had been weeks ago when the bully had first returned to McKinley after being expelled.

Kurt had been a lot happier and it showed.

"So why did you ask me here?" Kurt questioned curiously as Blaine sat him down on the sofa and sat himself on the arm of the one opposite.

"I wanted you to do a duet with me," Blaine started, "I was supposed to be practicing this to perform at a gig with some girl at the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular my parents want to take me too, but I told them I didn't want to go: which annoyed them. So now I'm staying at Dalton for Christmas."

"Right," Kurt replied simply, still not seeing where this was going, "So you want me to sing this song with you, because you cancelled Christmas with your family?"

"No, that's just the backstory." Blaine answered and Kurt's face shifted into a look of confusion.

"You've lost me." Blaine smiled slightly and extended out a hand which Kurt took, allowing Blaine to pull him to his feet.

"I want to do this duet with you, because you're my best friend and-" Blaine's short pause became barely noticeable as he corrected it, "Its Christmas and I know I won't see too much of you after this due to the holiday, so I just wanted to see you." Kurt smiled and Blaine took that as a yes to the duet and hit play on the boom box.

Performing Baby it's Cold Outside with Blaine had been amazing and Kurt had enjoyed every moment of it. They ended up leaning on each other as they sat down on the sofa, smiling happily in the after light of their duet.

"That was way better than singing with the New Directions whilst decorating a Christmas tree in the choir room, wrapping presents to place under it and the odd bit of dancing," Blaine smiled, "No seriously we were made by Mr Schue to go carolling to different classrooms in our school, which didn't end well."

"Can he come up with an idea that doesn't involve the New Directions suffering some form of abuse, whether that is words or slushies."

"Or shoes." Kurt mumbled and Blaine turned to him with pointed daggers in this eyes.

"What?" He questioned as Wes hovered by the door.

"Oh a teacher threw her shoe at us while we were performing. I missed me completely, so don't worry." Kurt replied and Blaine's eyes returned to being their normal shinning happy orbs of hazel as he mumbled something about that still not making it acceptable. Wes entered the room when he saw that conversation sought of stopped and waved as he was noticed by the pair.

"We heard you invited Kurt over and we wanted to say hello," He announced as David, Jeff, Nick, Thad and Trent followed him into the room, "Also we wanted to ask if you would sing I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday with us?" Blaine and Kurt looked over at each other smiled, waiting a moment before agreeing. One Christmas song turned into two and two turned into three with the rest of the Warbler's eventually joining them.

Kurt hated leaving his Dalton friend's the most at the end of the time he could possibly spend there and make sure he was home in time for his dad to not worry too much, especially since he still had a lack of mobile phone thanks to Karofsky.

* * *

The next day, Mr Schue kept him behind after Glee rehearsal, explaining how he was rubbish at Christmas shopping and had – extremely unfortunately drawn Sue for his Secret Santa and had no idea what to get her. He had been thinking that since Kurt had been on the Cheerios, he may have a better idea than he ever would.

Kurt had come up with the perfect idea in only moments and dragged the teacher shopping with him to purchase it. The younger student had been completely in his area Christmas shopping with the teacher and Will tried his best to keep up with the other as he was led around the mall. Kurt's idea has been a track suit with a fur lined hood for the cold winters.

Mr Schuester had been glad to have Kurt's help and was sure he had the best secret Santa present. Then he had found out along with Emma and Coach Beiste that Sue was their secret Santa also before discovering from the woman herself that she was in fact everyone's.

Will had watched Sue take out the present with ire before attempting to take it back, commenting to her at the same time that it was Kurt's idea without even thinking that it was the perfect comment to give Sue even more ammunition to criticise him on his Christmas shopping skills.

* * *

The entire group had been shocked to see the wreck of the choir room and here Brittany's explanation of it being Santa who ruined the Christmas tree and took all of the presents. Kurt hadn't been at all thrilled to have to clear the room, but he joined in with the rest of the group.

Finn had gone out that evening with Rachel with the plan to get a new Christmas tree and save Christmas for the Glee club. Kurt had stayed in even when Finn offered him to join them and chattered with Blaine over Skype, managing to help Blaine finish his French homework at the same time.

"So have you sorted what you're doing for Christmas?" Kurt questioned curiously as he looked at the screen of his laptop. The McKinley student was lying on his stomach and Blaine sat on the other side of the screen, his laptop placed on his desk.

"No," Blaine answered, "As far as I'm concerned I'm spending it here at Dalton. What about you though? First family Christmas with your step-brother and mother."

"Yeah, it will interesting to say the least," Kurt replied before a thought washed over him, "Why don't you come and spend Christmas with us?" He suggested as he shifted to lean on his left elbow.

"Oh, I couldn't do that," Blaine responded instantly, "As much as I would probably enjoy it, Christmas is a time for family and friends and I would just feel as though I was imposing on you. I really don't want to do that."

"But you wouldn't be. You just said yourself that Christmas is a time for family _and friends_," Kurt responded placing his emphasis at the end of the sentence, "And you're my best friend and so I don't see why it would be a problem for you to join us for a couple of days rather than spending it in your dorm room."

Blaine smiled and laughed slightly, "Okay, if your dad agrees then yes I would love to come and spend Christmas with you and your family."

"I'm going to go and ask him now," Kurt said excitedly as he moved off of the bed and opened the door to his room before quickly returning into Blaine's view, "Stay right there?"

"I'll stay right here, I won't move." Blaine answered before Kurt disappeared again and footsteps could be heard making their way down the staircase of the house. A few minutes passed before Blaine heard returning footsteps, trying to decipher from them what Mr Hummel's answer would have been to Kurt's question. He knew the moment Kurt entered the bedroom and sat back down with a smile on his face.

"He said yes, you can Christmas with us," Blaine couldn't help but smile at the cheery nature he could see in Kurt and it was nice when Blaine got to see him in this carefree natured way without a worry as to what anyone may throw at him. When Kurt finally managed to contain his happiness he added his dad's last words to him on the subject which had been spoken while Kurt was darting up the stairs to tell Blaine, "Along as your parents are okay with it that is though."

* * *

Burt and Carole had been sat at the table talking and sorting out general bills and paperwork when Kurt ran down the stairs and sat down by his dad with a smile on his face, "What's going on Kurt?" Burt had asked his son. The answer he received hadn't been what he had expected, but after quickly talking it over with his wife, both of them agreed it was unfair to say no to Kurt inviting a friend who had done so much for him.

As Kurt had left the room excitedly, Burt had shouted up to him to make sure Blaine asked his parents if he was allowed to join them. Kurt had told them the next day that the Andersons were fine with it and so the two adults began to plan Christmas for five.

* * *

Finn was sat on the sofa watching films while Kurt went around the house checking that all of the decorations were fine and that there was nothing last minute to do. It was aggravating Finn that Kurt seemed to have a sudden inability to stay still and on the odd occasions when he did, the elder Hudson-Hummel brother would be up again in a matter of seconds.

"Kurt just sit down," Burt said as he walked into the room and sat in the armchair, "Everything's fine, I'm sure Blaine won't be affecting perfection, kid."

"I know, but I just want to be sure that nothing Finn hung up is going to fall down and hit him in the head."

"Hey," Finn responded, jumping into the conversation, "I didn't hang up anything that bad!" Kurt just shot him a questioning look, which prompted Finn to remember how half of the tinsel he had put up had fallen down within the next five minutes.

Blaine arrived about fifthteen minutes later and was greeted by Kurt opening the door and pulling him into a hug, "I'm so happy to see you."

"Likewise," Blaine replied as Kurt released him from the embrace, "Have I missed something?" He asked curiously, wondering if something had happened in the space of a day since he had last spoken to Kurt.

"No, I'm just really happy to see you." Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled him inside and shut the door behind him, motioning to the living room. Kurt announced his presence and Blaine was greeted with hellos which he kindly returned before sitting down with Kurt on the sofa. Finn had actually learned more about Blaine and found common ground on football, making Kurt extremely glad that the possibility for the pair to get along well was beginning to arise.

Just over fifthteen minutes later, Finn headed out to Mr Schue's following Rachel's idea of no one should be alone for Christmas Eve. He returned later in the evening after a finished night of games where Burt and Carole formed a team against Kurt and Blaine, making it a relatively even match. Kurt and Blaine won, but that was partially down to their last question being on Vogue issue covers, which of course the pair knew instantly.

* * *

The Dalton student once again had the beloved floor of Kurt's bedroom to sleep on, however this time he didn't have to borrow anything of Finn's having packed his own for his three day stay at the Hudson-Hummel household.

"I wouldn't mind swapping you know." Kurt said as he entered his room and sat down next to Blaine on the make shift floor bed. The other just lightly glared at him.

"This is your house, your room and you are not sleeping on the floor," Blaine could see Kurt going to respond, so cut him off simply, "It's a no Kurt, you are not sleeping on the floor."

"Okay, okay, but if you want to swap then just let me know." Kurt told him as he stood and climbed into his own bed. Blaine found himself smiling as Kurt turned the bedside light out. He fell asleep around midnight after sitting awake for about half an hour listening to the sounds he could hear in the room.

Christmas day was only around the corner and Blaine was almost certain he saw his phone read as one minute past midnight when he fell asleep.

* * *

Finn was up and jumping like a child at the arrival of Christmas day and presents. Blaine was slightly shocked to wake up to the noise, however Kurt was pretty used to it and didn't pay Finn's outburst's much attention. Blaine couldn't help but compare Finn to Buddy the elf from Elf. Kurt just found the comment funny and laughed.

The Christmas tree Kurt and Blaine had decorated looked brilliantly nice in the living room as Kurt and Blaine sat on the sofa, Finn on the floor, Burt in the armchair and Carole next to her step-son. Finn took presents from under the tree and handed them round. Blaine had placed the presents he had bought with him under there last night upon his arrival and Finn seemed slightly shocked to have a present from the younger for himself.

Blaine hadn't just bought a present for Kurt, but for Finn, Burt and Carole also. He figured that if they were going to let him spend Christmas with them, he should probably at least bring presents along with his manners – not that presents were the only way of showing thanks for something.

Finn was more than happy to see a calendar of football greats along with a DVD. Carole and Burt received vouchers (to a high-ish value,) that could be used at multiple shops any time within the next year. Kurt became completely ecstatic at seeing that Blaine had bought him an Alexander McQueen scarf before falling into a fit of how expensive it must have been.

"No, Blaine this would have been like five hundred dollars, no way can I accept this, because that is just way too much."

"Kurt, listen to me, please accept it. I don't care how much it was okay?" Kurt desperately wanted to say something, but remained listening, "Besides I know you wanted it. You've been looking at it for ages and I overheard you talking to Jeff about it when we all went for coffee a couple weeks ago." When Blaine had finished speaking Kurt looked over to his dad, knowing that if he thought the gift to be too much to accept he would say.

But Burt Hummel said nothing, only smiled.

Blaine smiled too as he wrapped the scarf around Kurt's neck, "See it suits you and it even matches what you're wearing." Carole and Finn were smiling now too and Christmas day continued this way with the opening of numerous presents. Kurt's from his dad was a brand new iPhone to replace his broken one since Burt had thought that easier than fixing his old one when there was a new version out that he could treat his son to instead.

Blaine did struggle not to spill the truth of that day though when he had to nod and go along with Kurt's cover story. The day also included ringing other members of family like Finn's Aunt and Kurt's Aunt Mildred and Uncle Andy as well as Blaine ringing his parents briefly.

That was followed by Christmas lunch and Finn's tales of a slushy Christmas at McKinley since that was the only idea of a Christmas gift that the jocks and Neanderthals could seem to think up. Although Finn did like the look on Blaine's face when he mentioned their secret service and how Kurt had missed many slushies since it had been formed due to being hidden behind a group.

Although Finn, Puck and the rest of the guys had been forced to take more, none of them overly minded as it was keeping Kurt safe in the process. Blaine seemed to be proud of the slightly older, but still very tall step-brother of his best friend and Finn was glad that he had decided to tell the tale.

* * *

The twenty seventh of December featured Blaine's return to Dalton after his short Christmas break at Kurt's. Jeff and Nick had texted explaining that they would probably meet him back there as they were returning now also. Kurt and Blaine had decided to say goodbye outside even though it was colder.

"Well, I'll see you after New Year I guess," Blaine started as he stood with Kurt on the doorstep, "I know the others will be desperate to see you too."

"Another coffee meeting is in order then," Kurt responded and Blaine nodded his agreement. The pair stood in silence for a moment before the elder spoke again, "Look Blaine I still don't know quite how to thank you for this scarf. It really must have cost you a lot."

"You deserve it though," Blaine answered, while looking into Kurt's facial expression, which was blatantly showing that he didn't believe him, "Really Kurt you do. You're going through hell at McKinley and you are staying so much stronger than I ever managed. I ran, you're trying to stand against it and that is courageous."

"But that still doesn't compensate for an expensive Christmas present." Kurt replied.

"No, but you being my best friend really does. I'm glad to have a friend like you and I am more than proud to tell everyone I know that the best person I have in my life is and always will be you." Kurt looked down at the ground before looking up at Blaine again smiling.

"I'll text you," He said simply referring to any plans they may make, "I can do that now."

"Yeah you can." The pair pulled each other into a long hug which seemed to warm the air around them while they were embraced in one another's arms. Kurt rested his head onto Blaine's shoulder and the younger rubbed a hand up and down his back. When they finally pulled back from each other, they gave simple goodbyes before Blaine climbed into his car and drove off.

Kurt stood on the doorstep and watched him go until he could no longer see him and for a few moments after that before Finn opened the door widely, "Come on dude I need you to play a game with me." Kurt sighed and smiled before heading indoors.

He wasn't surprised later to see Blaine text him, to let him know that he was back at Dalton and to be the first to text his friend before everyone else found out he had a phone again now. Kurt was just glad that he had met Blaine and who would think he had Puck to thank for his idea of spying on the Warblers.

* * *

Okay, so I am going away this weekend, so I will have the next chapter of this up on Sunday evening not Saturday, but I will be uploading a new story (for Christmas) on Friday that should cover the time. Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, alerting and reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here is chapter six. If any of you have read my Twelve Days of Christmas story, I am open to suggestions for anything you would like to see in them as although I have planned out all twelve I could easily add things in if you wanted them.

Anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

Finn hated returning to school from the holidays and he knew Kurt wasn't overly happy about it either. The January weather meant there was still a cold breeze sometimes and many of the students had very little momentum the first few weeks back, however that picked up slightly as the Championship game approached.

Coach Beiste had the football team attending more practises in an attempt to be ready. Finn loved football, he loved being the quarterback, he loved being part of a team and having Puck, Sam and Artie out there to watch his back. What he didn't love, was that more practises meant spending more time around David Karofsky.

Finn was still driving both himself and Kurt to school, even when the other had asked to drive himself with the increased amount of football practises, but Finn wouldn't allow it. So Kurt stayed in either the library or the choir room until Finn's practise finished. Puck took up his role as Finn's wingman and kept his eyes fixated on Karofsky, refusing to let the other leave the locker room if Finn hadn't or if he knew that the Hudson-Hummel brothers would be together in the corridors.

Noah just didn't trust Karofsky not to try anything, least of all after their fight in the changing rooms before Coach had sent them all out.

The Secret Service had been successful so far though and Kurt had remained relatively safe on the last part of last term and so far on this one, however Puck knew Karofsky could turn on an opportunity and he refused to be the one to let that happen just as much as Finn or anyone else. Sam watched Azimio during football practises and Artie kept an eye on anyone else they thought may be a problem.

That didn't stop Karofsky from getting right on Finn's wick.

* * *

Glee club was the one place were all of them were free from having to be the protectors and Kurt had his own freedom of choice back and could do anything permitting he step not a single foot out of the choir room, because the moment he did the Secret Service returned.

The group were just chatting as they waited for Mr Schue, so they could start and were shocked when Artie wheeled himself in covered in slushy. They were up on their feet instantly to make sure he was okay and anger was riling up in the entire group as the guys talked about going to find those Neanderthals.

It was enough for Finn that Karofsky tormented Kurt, but now this? And the Mr Schuester expected them not to act on their anger, least of all Puck. It seemed though that the jocks wanted to save them the travel as they entered the choir room. Mr Schue and Coach Beiste made their way in a moment later and ordered everyone to sit down, which they all did an obvious split between the two.

"Alright New Directions, let's give a warm welcome to the newest members of glee club." Mr Schuester announced as he gestured towards the football team, whose expressions turned to ones of shock and a chorus of questioning _'what's'_ rang out from both sides. The look on Karofsky's face would have made a funny picture if Kurt had found his situation at all funny, but he really wasn't.

"Hell to the no, Mr Schue!" Mercedes shouted, "Are you serious?" Over all of the mixed shouts, Kurt just wrapped his arms across his chest and tried to disappear or go back five minutes and pretend this was happening. The countertenor felt extremely uncomfortable with him just being in the room and tried to keep his breathing under control as everyone shouted and hollered about Mr Schue and Coach Beiste's decision.

"Mr Schue are you serious? These are the guys that make Kurt's life hell!" Finn proclaimed as he stood up and pointed. It was obvious to everyone though that by guys he was mainly referring to Karofsky.

"There is no way I'm sharing the choir room with a known homophobe!" Rachel explained as she pointed over towards Karofsky. As Mr Schuester started talking, Kurt grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Kurt?" Mr Schue asked as he walked forwards, planning on heading for the door, "Is there a problem?" Puck was gritting his teeth together and glaring daggers in the other half of the football team's direction. Rachel looked like she wanted to explode with words, but she seemed to be holding back.

"You choose me or them Mr Schue," Kurt told him and almost everyone was shocked at the forceful tone with which he spoke. Will looked over at Shannon, but said nothing in answer to the student stood in front of him, "Right, well I'll see after this is over, but I'm not entering this room while they are." Kurt stormed over to the door - or at least that's what he was trying for - and pulled it open as he exited the room.

Brittany was up on her feet and running after him only seconds later whilst Mr Schue attempted to continue. Finn had moved to get up also, but Mercedes had stopped him with a hand on his arm and a shake of her head. This was better left to Brittany and they all knew it.

"Kurt!" Brittany shouted as she followed her friend through the hallways, "Kurt please come back!

"Why?" Kurt questioned as he stopped walking and spun around to face the blonde cheerleader, "I'm not working with any of them. Has Mr Schue suddenly forgotten what he does to my life?" Brittany (who has very few moments of being on the same path as everyone) knew exactly who Kurt meant by 'he' simply through the way the word was bitten out and she agreed that it wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry Brit," Kurt voiced and his face showed just how sad he was, "I'll come back to Glee club when the championship games over and they're out of the choir room okay? But until then I can't I... I just can't." Brittany watched as Kurt rounded the corner and she knew he would stop off at his locker, providing her with an opportunity to talk to him again, however she knew that Kurt was done talking.

Sadly she made her way to the choir room just in time to see Puck try to whack Azimio with his guitar before Mr Schue and Coach Beiste jumped into try and break the fight up. It ended with Coach Beiste sending the football players out, but demanding their return to the next Glee club rehearsal, telling them all to cool it off for a while before they came back in.

The New Directions sat themselves back down, glaring at the door and finally noticing Brittany as she walked over and sat down herself, "Kurt's not coming back unless the football players leave." She announced and multiple faces turned from looks of pure anger to disappointment in a flash.

"Well, we're doing this," Will announced, causing his Glee club to look over at him and the football coach, "We'll just have to find someone to replace Kurt." Finn looked hurt at this.

"Can't we just play the match and forget about this?" The Quarterback asked, hating this situation and not wanting to see Kurt return to any form of sadness like he had been in before the creation of their Secret Service arrangement.

"No, we're going to do this," Mr Schue answered before turning to Puck, "Do you think you could get someone else to join?" Puck shrugged and answered with a probably.

"I know this is difficult, but it could help you all to win this game if we can improve your teamwork." Coach Beiste added in the hope to quell some of the rage held within the students sat in front of them.

"I don't care about some game!" Finn shouted and everyone was slightly shocked, "I'm not willing to sacrifice Kurt's happiness and safety for a-" Finn suddenly stopped speaking and he was aware of a few people asking I'm if he was alright, but Finn just shook his head slightly before jumping to his feet.

"Finn?" Mr Schue asked, "You're not quitting on us are you?"

"No, but Kurt's out there alone," Now everyone was looking at him in confusion before something clicked in Sam and Puck and they too jumped to their feet, "And so's Karofsky!" The three were out of the choir room like someone had just taken a match to lighter fuel.

* * *

Kurt knew he had hurt Brittany even without actually meaning to. He was glad when she didn't follow him and he quickly placed some books into his locker. He was planning on heading outside and ringing Blaine in order to talk to the Dalton student.

His plans changed as he started walking down the hallway and saw Karofsky behind him out of his spherical vision and it only took a few steps for Karofsky to reach him and place a hand on his shoulder to pull him back and stop him from walking away. Kurt tried to keep as blank a facial expression as possible, but that was a hard ask when you were faced with your ultimate fear.

"I've missed talking to you," Karofsky told him and Kurt just bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from making some snappy comeback. He hadn't faced Karofsky in ages thanks to the help of his step-brother and friends from Glee club, but now because of that, he was only more scared to face the bully alone, "You haven't told anyone?"

"I keep telling you, I wouldn't do that, so stop asking," Kurt replied, "Just trust me and leave me alone." He'd gone to walk away, but he had forgotten about Karofsky hand on his shoulder and soon found himself pushed backwards against the row of lockers. Kurt had been about to comment when suddenly Karofsky lips crashed against his.

For a moment Kurt was completely frozen, but his head seemed to catch up quickly enough and he wrestled with Karofsky's brick like form in order to push the other away. The very second there was even a cm of distance from them, Kurt pulled his bag further onto his shoulder and ran down the corridor. He understood now why Karofsky had asked his question.

He wanted to be sure that he wouldn't tell about that.

* * *

Finn had texted Kurt as they ran the hallways, stopping as they ran down the sixth to look at his mobile with a signified new text from Kurt. Puck and San stopped the moment they realised he had and looked at him from down the corridor.

"He's walked home," Finn announced, "He says he okay at that he didn't even see anyone. He must have left before Coach Beiste ordered them to leave the choir room."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Sam asked, "At least we know he's safe and I think we cover for his sudden departure for the rest of the day."

"Yeah," Puck added, "Mr Schue and Coach Beiste totally owe us for starting all of this." The blonde and mohawked football players made their way back down the corridor with the intention of heading to the choir room to grab their bags. Puck stopped and placed a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"He'll be alright, dude," Finn just looked at him slightly unsure, "And if he isn't, then I'm going to go all badass again, risk of juvy and all. You lead and I got your back." This caused Finn to laugh slightly as they both headed back to the choir room, their friendship completely healed.

Finn decided he just had to trust Kurt to be telling the truth on this one.

* * *

Kurt had called his dad on his walk home, trying to pretend he was still in school and asking if he could head to Dalton to meet Blaine afterwards. His dad said yes as long as he wasn't home too late as he did have school the next day.

The eldest Hudson-Hummel brother promised to be home no later than eight.

By the time he finished the walk to his house and got in his car, he was cold and wet. It had started raining while he was walking. Kurt out the heater on and started driving, doing everything to stop his mind from thinking of what had just happened.

When he got to Dalton, he parked s car and made his way outside. The rain was heavier now and he was soaked again in the matter of minutes it had taken for him to walk from his car and the entrance of the building.

He quickly checked the time and saw that Blaine would still be in rehearsal, but only for about five more minutes.

As he walked to the choir room, he hopped that Finn would have thought to cover for him leaving school.

Kurt was going to wait just outside of the Warbler's practise room, but the door was open and he couldn't resist getting closer as he watched them perform, so care free and happy.

He saw Blaine freeze when he noticed him.

* * *

Bills, Bills, Bills was a number they had decided to try as a possible for regionals and even if they decided not to use it they all knew it would be fun just to perform it. They had almost finished it when Blaine just stopped singing.

The Warbler's lead singer had a good, strong relationship with Kurt and no one minded, but they were all used to the pair texting to arrange meetings, so Kurt turning up so suddenly was naturally a shock to the system.

Blaine had been looking over his shoulder slightly when he spotted Kurt out of the corner of his eye, briefly wondering if he could be imagining such, but he honestly knew that he wasn't. Blaine turned around fully and looked at his friend with a pointed, level gaze, but he wasn't looking at all angry, only purely concerned.

"Kurt?" He asked, hoping he may get some reaction. The Warbler's had noticed Blaine stop singing, but had continued in the hope he would join back in with them, however the moment they heard the McKinley students name they too turned around, "Are you alright?" Blaine's mind instantly started running through things that could have happened. Kurt looked as though he could break as he looked at Blaine and just shook his head.

Nick was closest to him and quickly moved closer, placing an arm around Kurt before looking over at the other Warbler's as Blaine made his way over, "He's freezing." The black haired boy announced as he looked to his boyfriend who stood across the room. Jeff just looked back at him, as unsure of what to do as he was.

Blaine jumped down off of the table, pulling off his blazer as he did so, placed it around Kurt's shoulders and stood in front of him, "What happened? Kurt please tell me you're okay." David could see Blaine was panicking and looked desperately at Wes, who took a deep breath before seeming to take charge again.

"Blaine, Jeff, Nick, you guys get him to the common room, try and warm him up. David grab him something to change into, I don't care if you get something of mine. Thad, Trent if you can try and stop us from getting too much attention and everyone else of you would like to leave and we'll see you at our next practice, thank you."

The Warbler's didn't question Wes's orders and followed them to the letter. Nick still had a careful grip on Kurt as Blaine moved to be at his other side before wrapping his arm around Kurt's back, allowing Nick to remove his own as Jeff joined him.

Thad and Trent walked the halls followed by Blaine who was leading Kurt, with Jeff and Nick walking behind, ready to leap into action if Blaine needed them to help. As they reached the common room, David came rushing in with a selection of clothes hung over his arms and Thad rolled his eyes as he started to make coffee.

"I didn't know what would fit him, so I just brought a selection of things that looked Kurt-sized." Nick mumbled something, but no one (other than Jeff) actually heard him clearly enough to repeat what he said.

"Here you are," Wes said as he suddenly appeared, shocking Blaine slightly as he stood behind the sofa holding out a blanket. Blaine took it with thanks as he sat Kurt down on the sofa before sitting next to him. Thad and Trent brought in coffee and placed the cups onto the table before sitting down themselves.

"He's going to be okay right?" Jeff asked curiously after a moment of watching Blaine desperately attempting to warm Kurt up, who was shaking, but Jeff wasn't sure if that was from the cold or because he was in such a state that he was crying.

"I'm okay now." Kurt mumbled a moment later, but Blaine shook his head in disagreement.

"No you're not," The lead singer proclaimed, "You wouldn't have come here like this if you were. Usually you text me first."

"Sorry." Kurt replied, his voice quiet and the Warbler's were sharing looks between each other in horrible confusion, although the feeling of obvious dread seemed to be welling it's way into their stomachs amidst everything else.

"Don't be." Thad spoke up before taking a sip of his coffee.

"We don't mind, we just care," Nick announced, "We wouldn't all be sat here otherwise."

"We just want to know you're okay." Trent told Kurt as Blaine smiled at the amount of support his friends were showing. He knew they liked Kurt, but he didn't know they all cared this much.

"No, I interrupted your rehearsal, I'll just head home you don't need to do this." Blaine hadn't been able to stop Kurt from standing up, but the moment he was on his feet, Kurt remembered why he had brought himself here in the first place and just felt himself falling.

Blaine knew from the moment Kurt stood up that the elder wouldn't get anywhere and caught him the moment he started to fall and sat him back on the sofa. Jeff moved quickly from the opposite side of the room and bear hugged his friend, also effectively stopping the boy from getting up again. Nick did end up having to wrench Jeff off of Kurt to allow Blaine to wrap the blanket back around him.

"I can't believe you drove to Dalton in this state." Nick announced before Jeff mumbled something about a poor bear.

"We should get him something to eat," Thad suggested, "It could help."

"That sounds logical." Wes told him, lightly whacking David's arm when his friend commented on the return of logic to the situation when nothing about it was logical in any sense of the word.

"What happened Kurt?" Blaine asked, but his question only echoed around the now silent room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Blaine had managed to get Kurt significantly warmer, but the blanket was still around his shoulders. Thad had made another round of coffee and no one had spoken for a while before conversation seemed to start itself only to come to a halt a few minutes later. The lead signer had kept Kurt within arm's reach of him in fear that he was unwell and that he still knew nothing of Kurt's reason for coming here.

Although no one had voiced it, the group knew that for Kurt to have been at Dalton when they were still having practise, he had to have left Lima when he should have been at school. It was that thought and truth that worried them the most.

Something had happened at McKinley, it was the only explanation.

"I should of stopped him." Kurt spoke suddenly, breaking the Warbler's silence as Thad brought in fresh cups of coffee. His sudden input had shocked them, but Blaine's eyes were fixated on Kurt as if the elder had just disappeared in plain sight. Jeff was exchanging looks with Nick - which was a common thing he did when he was nervous - and the other just took a hold of his hand.

"Should have stopped who?" David questioned, although the gathered Warbler's were certain they knew the name, "Karofsky?" Kurt nodded and David looked to Wes with instantly narrowed eyes. The Council leader just shook his head and David took in a breath as he tried to calm himself slightly.

Blaine just repeated his earlier question, "What happened Kurt?" It took a moment of Kurt biting his lip and Blaine having to stop him before he did any actual damage for the McKinley student to speak again.

"He kissed me." Blaine jumped up so suddenly that he (unintentionally of course,) startled Kurt with the movement and Jeff quickly pulled away from Nick's hand and wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him into the hug. Blaine looked guilty from the second he was on his feet and sat himself back down.

"I'm sorry," He voiced, but it was obvious that Kurt had never been angry at him, just shocked with the force at which Blaine had risen, "I just can't believe he did that again."

"Again?" Wes questioned, "Blaine you never told us this."

"Well I didn't just want to announce it to everyone Wes," Blaine replied, "I mean Karofsky's reluctant to admit that he's even gay and he's threatened to kill Kurt if anyone else finds out."

"Wait, go back a few words," Nick jumped in, "Did you just say kill?" Blaine nodded and reached out to grab a hold of Kurt, pulling him into his own hug as Jeff let go. The blonde was good at sensing things and he was we sensing that Kurt needed Blaine more than any of them.

"Look, can we have a moment?" Blaine voiced, although the other Warbler's had planned on making an exit soon. The group got up and started to head to the door, saying goodbye to Kurt in turn and leaving him in the care of Blaine. It was only as Wes's hand touched the door handle that Blaine's voice interrupted them, "And none of this leaves this room got that? You have to keep everything you know between us."

There were multiple nods from the group as Wes pulled the door open, "Don't worry Blaine. We can keep a secret."

As the door shut, Blaine looked down to Kurt, "Hey, come on, you're alright now. I've got you." Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine rubbed a hand up and down his back.

"I thought he was just going to threaten me against and walk away, I let my guard down and I shouldn't have I should always have known he find another way to get to me even with Finn hel-"

"Woah, woah, Kurt slow down," Blaine ordered as he shifted positions slightly, "What do you mean? I'm not quite following."

"Glee rehearsals are the only time I don't have to worry about looking over my shoulder or jumping at any little action in the hallways. I can just be me and it doesn't matter if I'm not constantly watching everything like it's out to get me but..." Kurt trailed off and raised a hand to his face before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"The Championship games's coming up and Mr Schue and Coach Beiste are making the football team join us for a week in order to try and bring the football team together."

"They're doing what?!" Blaine exclaimed hoping that he had heard that wrong, but he knee he hadn't. Kurt remained silent, "That's ridiculous, don't they realise they're putting you in danger? I mean look at what happened today, isn't that proof enough?"

"No one saw him. I'd left the room and he must have to. I don't really know what happened after a left, however I'm sure Mercedes or Rachel will fill me in tomorrow."

"The girl who likes tots and the slightly crazy one who likes your brother?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued, "Well at least that's cleared up I thought for a moment Rachel could have been the one with a Mohawk." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that, even though he knew Blaine had been joking completely. It did succeed in hitting its target and cheering him up though.

"What time do you have to be home?" Blaine asked a moment later, deciding not to return to the subject of Karofsky now that he was managing to make some form of helpful impact to Kurt's mind.

"Eight at the latest," Kurt commented, "But my dad doesn't know I skipped the end of school to come here."

"Well, I'm going to text Nick and get him to bring down his amazing DVD collection and then we can order food in and watch whatever you want." Blaine informed him as he fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed a text to Nick who replied moments later with a simple smiley face. The Dalton student pocketed his phone and then pulled the blanket further around Kurt, who had moved his head to rest on Blaine's chest.

Nick burst into the room followed by the others, both Wes and David carrying stacks of DVDs that partially blocked their vision, "So what do you want to watch?"

"Stay here." Kurt mumbled as he snuggled closer to Blaine who just wrapped his arm around his lithe figure and made a choice from what he knew Kurt wouldn't mind and input the info to Thad for what Kurt would eat off of the pizza menu as the Countertenor dosed off completely in the safety of his arms.

Blaine caught Wes's eye and mouthed that he would fill him in later, allowing Wes to know that this was far from over.

* * *

Kurt returned home about quarter to eight, explaining that he had eaten at Dalton and giving his dad a bit of info into his evening. Burt Hummel was happy for his son to be happy spending time with these friends and trusted Blaine even more with his son after meeting him.

By the time he and Finn were heading upstairs to bed - although Kurt would be the only one going straight to sleep out of the two of them - the younger Hudson-Hummel brother finally approached the elder.

Kurt was sat on his bed just replying to one of Blaine's texts when Finn walked in, "Oh come in Finn." Kurt said as his brother just opened and shut the door before sitting down on the end of the bed.

"You skipped the end of school and drove to Dalton didn't you," Finn said, not beating around the bush and getting straight down to the point he had come to make. The look on Kurt's face was enough to tell him that he was right, "Don't worry, I backed up your story with your dad. I told him I was with you when you phoned him."

"The school wi-" Kurt started, only now thinking of how he had just abandoned school without any reasonable explanation and it would only be a matter of time before they rang his dad to question his sudden absence.

"Won't be doing anything," Finn started, "We got Mr Schue to cover that for you. After I got your text we all told him that it was his fault you'd felt the need to leave school and made him say you were with him for the afternoon."

"Thanks," Kurt replied, not having expected Finn to do that for him when only a little while ago the other had been complaining about him skipping school to be with Blaine, "You didn't have to do that for me."

"No, I didn't, but you are my brother and it was obvious to me you would have some contact with Blaine and arrange to meet him from the moment your text told me you weren't in school anymore." Finn stood up and headed to the door, but Kurt stopped him as he went to leave.

"What changed then?" Finn knew what Kurt was referring to and turned to face his brother, a smile adorning his face.

"After meeting him," Finn paused and looked straight at Kurt, who held his glance, "I can understand why you would want to be near him. There's something about him that seems to comfort you and no one should stop you from being able to have that."

Kurt returned Finn's smile now, "Thanks." Finn just nodded back and stood in silence for a moment before speaking again.

"You don't ask for much Kurt. I mean seriously you're Christmas list was to spend a day together. I had to ask your dad what to get you and he told me to try a book, but nothing over five pounds or I'm at risking of you making me take it back!" Kurt looked down and laughed slightly before looking back up at his brother who was far from finished, "All you want is family and friends who love you for who love you for who you are: that's not a big ask at all now is it. None of us have the right to deny you from seeing someone who is making you so happy right now." Finn had found himself sitting back on the bed by Kurt now and the elder step-brother was just looking and listening as he spoke.

"Someone who is making you so happy and probably saving your life, Kurt," Kurt found himself crying and Finn wrapped his arms around him before releasing his brother from his embrace, "Night, I'll see you tomorrow for the wonderful drive to school, if you're joining me that is."

"Who would want to miss driving to school with the Finn Hudson who comments on the look of everyone else's cars as we drive by?" Finn just found himself laughing as he knew Kurt was right.

* * *

Blaine texted Kurt in the morning, insisting for him to ring any of the Warbler's if anything happened during the day or if he just wanted to talk to them. The group had made sure to update Kurt's contact list with each one of their numbers and had no problems with Kurt ringing them during any part of the day.

The lead singer of the Glee club had been forced to reveal the first incident of Karofsky kissing Kurt while at the same time reminding all of them in a very dangerous tone - and with a spoon pointing at each of them in turn - that they were to tell no one at any cost. Blaine had briefly argued with Kurt over him breaking his promise of not telling anyone and just revealing it to a teacher he trusted, not wishing for Karofsky's closeted affections to get out of hand, however the obstinate individual that was Kurt Hummel had denied their being any possibility of him doing so.

Nick and Jeff were thinking of something to call their little group as the group ate breakfast and all of them were glad that Blaine was having toast this morning as they were beginning to fear their friend when he was in the procession of a spoon after last night. As they left for classes, Blaine pointedly reminded them to answer any calls or texts from Kurt even though the group already knew that.

"We know you're worried Blaine," Wes started as they walked down the hallways of Dalton, "But Kurt promised you he would be careful, so you know he will and he promised to call any of us if anything happens."

"I know, but he's a whole two hours away Wes and if he really needed me at that moment I wouldn't be able to be there for two blinking hours."

"You really need to trust his brother to look after him Blaine. I mean you've met Finn right?" Blaine nodded, "And do you think he'd protect Kurt with his life?"

"Well yeah of course he would, Finn cares for Kurt as if they were actual brothers."

"Then lower your blood pressure and relax a bit. If Karofsky lays another finger on Kurt he'll be facing an army of friends lead by you and Finn, all intent on getting in at least one punch or kick." Blaine looked at Wes slightly incredulously, but honestly knew that Wes was most likely completely and utterly right.

* * *

Well this ended up as the longest chapter so far. I wrote the last part of it on my iPad whilst sat in the car on the journey and it ended up being almost twice this length, so I spilt it into two separate parts. So chapter seven on Wednesday will be the continuation from this point. I'm hoping the three day wait won't kill anyone, but I thought this was one of the best places to leave it and wasn't overly cliffhanger-ish. Also yes I did move the Warblers performance slightly to work with this, because I know originally it came after they had started practising for the half time show.

Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted and read, it really does mean a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is an evening later than usual, but I hadn't quite finished proof reading it and I wanted to check it over one last time. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, favourited, alerted and read so far. Anyway here is chapter seven, enjoy.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm with the New Directions?" Finn asked for the fifth time that morning as he walked with Kurt into the school building.

"Finn, I'll be fine. I'll be in the library the entire time," Kurt told Finn being much more insistent on the matter this time, "And the entire football team will be with you, so I am completely safe. If I need you, I will call just like you asked." Everyone seemed to be asking him to call them at the moment.

"Okay, but if you are sure." Kurt nodded and Finn put an arm around his 'little brothers' shoulder as they entered McKinley and met up with Puck before heading to the choir room for what Finn had been calling _'the meeting.' _The rest of the New Directions were already there.

The girls filled Kurt in on what he missed while Brittany basically hung from around his neck like some kind of necklace or possibly a cape. They told him how Puck had gone to lash out with his guitar as a weapon, how Mercedes used a fist to whack some football players with and how Rachel had been held back, kicking, screaming, shouting and all. Brittany had completely diverted and mentioned Sue's plan to fire her out of a canon at the same time as the cheerleading coach appeared to be ransacking the hallway.

Kurt hadn't told any of them that he had seen Karofsky, but as he and Finn exited the choir room, purely by the look Finn sent to the other football player was enough to tell Kurt that Finn knew something had happened, but that he just wasn't pressing the issue.

* * *

To say Finn Hudson wasn't happy would have been an understatement. Sue had pulled the Cheerios from the half time show and now Mr Schue was expecting them to perform the half time show in the Championship game. The only good news of the day (so far at least, although Finn wasn't predicting it to get much better,) was that they would be performing Thriller for the half time show as well as merging it with Heads will Roll.

Puck had fulfilled Mr Schuester's request and brought along Lauren Zizes to practise to put in Kurt's place for the week, although the girl had already decided that she was staying afterwards too. The mohawked teen had started to tell the story, but Coach Beiste and Mr Schue had cut him off as they entered the choir room.

So that was how the Glee club and football team had ended up at Zombie Camp putting some afterlife into their characters.

Finn was refusing to talk to Karofsky and barely spoke to any of members of the football team (with the exception of the ones in Glee) if he didn't have to and tried to keep some distance. His dancing was improving as well and Kurt said he would help him rehearse the choreography at some point if he showed him what it was.

Mr Schue spoke to Karofsky as they left the auditorium before they had a lesson in zombie make up. The Glee club teacher than said that he wanted the football team to perform a separate number to improve their teamwork as a group and Finn sighed as he finished taking off his zombie make up, knowing that meant he had to communicate with Karofsky.

* * *

Kurt had been studying. He'd been studying stuff he probably wouldn't even need since he had finished all of his homework and was bored just sitting there, "Hey, you ready?" Finn asked as he appeared next to Kurt, causing him to jump slightly, but with a sigh he closed the book he was reading and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go." Kurt replied as they started walking. The pairs journey to the car was silent until they were sat down and Kurt leaned his head back while Finn started the engine.

"Tired?" The younger questioned, but Kurt just breathed in and shook his head.

"No I just can't believe this is actually happening," Finn knew what Kurt meant as he exited McKinley's car park, "I didn't think Mr Schue would ever do this when he knows how much Karofsky puts me through. The fact that he picked the football team yesterday over me just proves it. He must hate me."

"He doesn't," Finn answered, but Kurt just huffed, "Anyway I'm glad you're not tired, because I need your help at home."

Once the pair were home, Finn stole Kurt away from helping his mum cook dinner and asked him for help putting together the football team's number for tomorrow. At one point, the taller had tripped over his own feet, falling into Kurt and sending them plummeting to the floor. After a moment though they were laughing.

* * *

Kurt had been talking to Blaine when all of a sudden he found Nick and Jeff invading the screen and blocking Blaine from view, but Kurt didn't mind talking to them for a bit before Blaine banished them from his room – well Thad escorted them out for him. Blaine had been about to pick their conversation back up when Finn entered the room.

"Hey bro, you still talking to Blaine?" Kurt nodded and pointed to his laptop screen, "Hey man." Finn greeted as he leaned in towards Kurt, so that his face was on the screen. Blaine smiled and waved at him.

"Are you still looking after Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously and Finn knew why.

"Yeah, don't you worry dude, no one gets past me to my little bro," Kurt mumbled something about one, Blaine not being a dude and two, him not being the 'little' brother, "Has Kurt invited you to the Championship game?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah he has," Blaine replied, "And yes I am coming to it if your family aren't sick of me already."

"Course they're not." Finn answered as he left the room.

"So where were we?" Kurt questioned once they were alone again.

* * *

Finn had just come from rehearsing the piece he created with Kurt with the football team. He had grabbed Kurt from the library and was dragging him to the auditorium when he spotted Quinn, "How could you do this?" He asked her as he pushed the locker door shut. The Quarterback had only just finished telling Kurt how the Cheerios had quit Glee club.

"Oh don't get all up in my face Finn. What were we supposed to do?" Quinn questioned as he followed the fleeting Quinn down the corridor. Kurt sighed and followed along behind.

"You don't need to be a Cheerio to be cool." Finn told the blonde as she turned to face him.

"Oh you are so naïve," Quinn told him, "This entire school is about labels! Look at what happens to- well when you're at the bottom." Quinn hadn't realised Finn had Kurt with him and noticed him just in time to change her sentence. She didn't want to upset him deliberately, she had just wanted to use an example that Finn would understand clearly to help her point along.

Finn knew what Quinn was going to say though, "Wow, I never realised you were so freaking weak."

"What did you say?" Kurt heard Sam's voice question as he and Finn turned around to see the blonde male stood there. Kurt kind of zoned until he saw Finn and Sam pushing each other and Quinn's voice suddenly returning to the conversation. Mr Schue appeared and stopped the incoming fight before ushering Sam towards the auditorium. Finn started walking after telling Quinn he hoped to see her there.

"Mercedes is waiting to see you." Finn commented as they stood outside the entrance to the auditorium.

"I'm staying here thanks," Kurt told him as he remained just inside of the door to the auditorium as far away from the stage as possible, "You know I didn't even want to come and watch, so you are so lucky Blaine convinced me to provide you with some form of moral support. I'll be here when you're finished."

Finn had given his step-brother a smile and headed onto the stage. Mr Schue was impressed apparently. Kurt was too to an extent, but he decided that he was most impressed with the improvement of Finn's dancing. He clapped, but not for any member of the football team who wasn't in Glee, least of all Karofsky.

The group of guys left the auditorium to walk the halls with their zombie make up on and Kurt gave Mercedes a quick smile before following behind them as his entire Secret Service group left. Mike walked near the back of the group to keep an eye on him. They were stopped by the hockey team who started on about it being the death of football's rein. Kurt applauded Finn on his puck heads response those.

He hadn't been paying too much attention until he heard the hockey team suggesting that they had turned Karofsky _'gay'_ and start laughing about it. Kurt moved back against the wall just before the slushies were chucked forward.

* * *

Finn had headed to the showers and ordered Kurt into the choir room as he attempted to clear his eyes of red dye number seven. With a sigh, Kurt pulled out his phone and dialled Blaine's number. It took seconds for the other to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greeted, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about the other guys though, they just got slushied by the hockey team," He answered, "What about you?"

"Finn won't like that," Blaine answered before addressing the second questioned, "I'm fine thanks. Heading to rehearsal, we're going to practise Bills, Bills, Bills again as a possible for regionals."

"Cool. Sorry for interrupting that the other day. What I saw of it looked good though if that's any help to your decision." Blaine laughed slightly and it was obvious he was smiling.

"Jeff was betting you would say that. He says we should show you are regionals options and see which you like best and go with those."

"Nice to know Jeff trusts my opinion so much." Kurt replied as he finally decided to sit down.

"Everyone else agreed with him though," Blaine explained, "Anyway if everything's fine, what's the real reason for this call?"

"What I'm not allowed to call my favourite Warbler?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh along with Blaine, "No, I was wondering if you wanted to go for coffee later? Mercedes wants to see you again and I would be more than glad to see you also."

"Sure, I'll meet you at the Lima Bean straight after rehearsal. If I'm not there by the time you arrive just order my usual." Kurt smiled widely as Blaine said hello to the Warblers and put his phone on speaker, leaving it on for the duration of their performance, so Kurt heard every word.

* * *

The Glee club girls entered the choir room and Mercedes was happy to see Kurt sat there. The other had just put his phone into his pocket as she joined him and gave him a smile.

"Do you want to come to the Lima Bean with me after school to meet up with Blaine?"

"Yeah, course I do baby," Mercedes replied, "I'll drive you."

"Drive who where?" Rachel asked she came over and sat beside them, pressing again after a moment when they both remained silent. Kurt just sighed as he looked over at Mercedes.

* * *

When Blaine entered the Lima Bean he quickly spotted Kurt sat with Mercedes and Rachel. He walked over and sat down beside Kurt greeting all of them with a bright hello which was quickly returned by Kurt, although the two girls didn't seem to share the same enthusiasm.

"What's going on?" The Dalton student asked as Kurt slid a coffee over to him - medium drip of course - and a plate of biscotti.

"Just some rubbish at McKinley." Rachel responded as she rubbed her nail down the side of her coffee cup in thought.

"Oh, I've heard," Blaine answered as the females shot looks in his direction, "From Kurt the other day when he came to see us at Dalton."

"Us?" Rachel questioned curiously as she looked over at the pair opposite her, "Who's us?"

"Let it go Rachel." Kurt responded before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I really wish there was something we could do to help though, all of the guys are so sad," Rachel started as she changed subject, "Especially Finn, this game really means a lot to him."

"Wait so the whole team quit?" Blaine asked curiously when he finished a mouthful.

"Everybody not in Glee," Mercedes answered, "And you can't play football with five guys and one of them is in a wheelchair."

"Coach Beiste put up a sign up sheet for people to join, I think they'll take _anyone_ at this point." Rachel added before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well the good point is you actually only need four more guys. High school regulations let you play a few guys short if you want to," Mercedes and Rachel were sharing a planning look and Kurt tried to figure out what they were planning "But is they figure out a way to make it work, you can bet we'll totally be there to cheer them on."

"Really?" Mercedes asked curiously, wondering why Kurt would be attending the game when he didn't even like the majority of the football team.

"Yeah, I promised Finn I'd be there for him, so that's exactly what I'm going to do." Kurt gave the girls a smile before turning to Blaine and discussing plans for Friday while in the meantime, Rachel and Mercedes came up with the perfect scheme.

* * *

"Kurt!" Finn called as he entered the living room and the other just hummed in response, "Will you come running with me?"

"Why?" Kurt questioned curiously as he lowered his pen.

"Because I don't want to go alone and Puck's gone out with Lauren," Finn said as he sat down next to Kurt on the sofa, "Please? You know it's something I do before a big football game." Kurt shut his book and placed it on the table beside the sofa as he stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Give me five minutes and I'll come with you." Finn just smiled excitedly like a little child at a birthday party.

The run hadn't been that bad actually. The pair had jogged along the pavements before Finn challenged Kurt to race down their road. Kurt won and Finn had been shocked at how fast he could actually run. Once indoors, the pair changed and sat on the sofa again. Kurt attempted to pick up where he left off with his work while Finn searched the channels on the TV for something of interest to him.

"Kurt would you consider re-joining the football team just for the championship game?" Finn asked as he continued to search through the channels.

"No, I'm sorry Finn, but I really can't." Kurt replied. He had multiple reasons for why he didn't want to and even though he wanted to help Finn he really couldn't bear to walk out onto that football pitch with the entire former team watching and if they lost, he knew things would only be worse for him.

Finn seemed to have some understanding of this as he nodded and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "I get it. You and Blaine are still coming to watch though right?" The Quarterback asked as he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Kurt's eyes trailed him for a moment before looking back down at his work as Finn began to search through the cupboards, "Of course we are. I moved the chocolate by the way."

"Kurt!" The older just smiled and continued working while the younger continued to search for where Kurt had hidden his chocolate.

* * *

Kurt was reluctant to enter the choir room that afternoon. Even though the football team had quit, the elder Hummel-Hudson brother still felt slightly betrayed by the teachers who were supposed to be helping him. Finn stood outside with him as they looked into the choir room with the members of New Directions sat down and Mr Schue and Coach Beiste at the front by the piano.

The Quarterback had decided to keep his brother with him during this rehearsal, feeling uncomfortable to leave him in the library when he couldn't see the football team from inside of the choir room. Finn's hand on Kurt's shoulder was a comfort as he breathed in and nodded to Finn who reached forward and opened the door, entering the room quietly with Kurt following at his side.

Mercedes lightly grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him into a chair beside her, Finn taking a seat behind his brother. Rachel and Mercedes had acted on Blaine's words from yesterday's coffee shop meeting and asked to join the football team and eventually received a yes from the coach causing everyone to jump up happily and high five them as the rehearsal quickly changed from a half time show practise to a football lesson.

Finn kept Kurt with him and sat him at the side with Mr Schue. Kurt busied himself by playing a game on his iPhone, desperate to beat Jeff's high score. He didn't say a word to Mr Schuester and the teacher knew he deserved it, but that didn't make the silence any less uncomfortable or easier to deal with.

* * *

On Friday, Carole cooked dinner early and Finn actually seemed a bit nervous about the half time show still when he and Kurt returned home from school. Kurt used the space in the living room to go over parts of the choreography with his brother until Finn felt a little bit more settled on it.

Blaine knocked on the door about half five and greeted Kurt with a wide smile before the other pulled him into a hug, eventually releasing him and inviting his friend indoors out of the cold air.

"Hey Finn," Blaine greeted as he looked upon the football player and held out a hand for him to shake, "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks man," Finn answered as he shook Blaine's hand, "You better look after my brother tonight."

"Don't worry, we'll be joined at the hip." The Warbler replied, pulling Kurt towards him and then not releasing the arm he had placed behind Kurt's back.

* * *

The football pitch was illuminated by the lighting. Kurt was in-between Blaine and Carole as they looked down on the figure of Finn talking to the members of the team who had quit only a few days earlier. The girls walked onto the pitch and the team huddled together.

Blaine was wearing one of Kurt's scarfs under the elder's instructions that he would get some form of cold from being outside for ages in the night air without anything to keep his neck warm. Blaine hadn't complained, knowing there to be truth in what Kurt said.

The game drew on and each time a point was scored against them, Finn looked up at his parents, brother and friend in the stands with a look of despair. As the game was stopped when Tina didn't get back up, Blaine turned to Kurt, hands stuffed into his pocket.

"This isn't going how they wanted it to at all is it." The Warbler commented, "I mean they're just getting thrashed out there."

"I feel sorry for Finn," Kurt replied as he looked over at his best friend, "He's desperate to win this game and it would mean so much to him. I know I hate the rest of the football team, but I wish they'd just get out there and play, because then Finn might get that wish."

"You really care about him winning this game don't you?" Blaine questioned, although it could have easily been a statement due to the youngers certainty.

"He's been looking out for me and I just I don't know how to thank him for it, so I thought if he could win the game like he wanted then things would be easier on him for being in Glee club and having a gay step-brother." Kurt replied as Finn suddenly ran off of the field.

"I don't think he's looking for you to repay him," Blaine answered before motioning for Kurt to turn around, "Speak of the Quarterback himself." Kurt turned around and saw Finn stood by his dad, looking at him and gesturing for the elder to come with him.

Kurt said a quick goodbye to Blaine before moving to be with Finn who quickly led him out of the stands and away from the game itself, "What's going on Finn?" Kurt asked as they travelled.

"I need you to help me talk to Quinn, Brittany and Santana. We need them to come back to Glee club and perform in the half time show. It's the only chance we have at pulling off the half time show. That and Puck getting everyone else to play again."

"Right," Kurt answered, understanding what Finn was saying, "So why do you need me?"

"Because Brittany and Santana really like you and so does Quinn: they'll listen to you. Plus I need your help in making a point to them." Finn replied before starting to explain in more detail as they approached the Cheerios bus and canon.

Brittany, Santana and Quinn were stood there, looking at it as though it was the end of the world. They looked around as Finn called out to them and as both he and Kurt came to a solid halt in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn questioned, seemingly annoyed at Finn's presence.

"Stopping you from going to Sue's regionals competition," Finn replied, "You guys gotta come to the game with us."

"Haven't you been paying attention? If we're not Cheerios, we're nothing." Quinn replied as she looked at Finn.

"You- you think that, but it's not true. You joined Cheerios to be popular, but you joined Glee club because you love it."

"Come on, if anyone can survive this school and its labels then it will be you three," Kurt started, gaining the cheerleaders attentions, "You're all strong people, you don't need a Cheerios uniform to make it through this year."

"Kurt's right," Finn agreed, "If you go with Sue then you're out of Glee and you'll miss what is going to be such a great year, because we are going to win regionals this year and go to nationals. Don't you want to be a part of that?" The girls just looked among themselves and as Kurt gave one glance to Finn he could tell the other was panicking over timings.

"Now tell me honestly, if you didn't think it would hurt your reputation which would you choose?" Finn asked. There was silence for a moment as Santana and Quinn adverted their eyes away from the step-brothers while Brittany kept her eyes focussed on Kurt.

"Glee club." The blonde cheerleader replied after a moment and Kurt beamed a smile at her which she instantly returned.

"Britt, I'll be coming back to Glee club next week," Kurt said as he looked over at the special blonde, who raised her head to look at him as he gave her a small smile before turning to Santana, "When have you ever cared what any one said about you? You don't need to be wearing a Cheerios uniform to deflect comments you don't like, because things like that you just bounce right back at them." The Latino seemed to be thinking this over as Finn addressed Quinn.

"I know you and you don't think you are, but you're strong enough to do this."

"Okay." Quinn answered and Finn's face lit up at the knowledge that Quinn was choosing Glee club over the Cheerios and this was only confirmed as Quinn announced to Sue that they were quitting Cheerios and Santana just told her 'sucks for you' in response to something the coach had said.

Brittany moved over and hugged Kurt as they started to make their way back towards the field with Santana and Quinn talking to Finn and Brittany hanging off of Kurt, "My dolphins back." She commented as Kurt patted her arm and led her along beside him.

When Kurt returned to the stands and greeted Blaine again the other looked at his happy face in curiosity, "What did Finn want your help with?"

"Oh just bringing the Cheerios from Glee club back for the half time show." Kurt replied as he looked over at his friend who smiled after a moment.

"I'm guessing from the look on your face that they said yes." Kurt didn't get a chance to reply as Santana started singing and answered Blaine's question for him.

* * *

It had been shocking to see Karofsky, Azimio and the others out on the field and joining in the half time show, but it had happened, so Puck must have succeeded in his mission. When the game ended in the Titans victory there were cheers all round. Kurt started jumping up at down as he listened to his dad commentate over the winning score again.

The elder Hudson-Hummel brother didn't notice the way that Finn only shook the hands of the players who weren't in Glee club as the team huddled together and congratulated one another or the way that Finn avoided Karofsky completely as well as the daggered looks the pair seemed to be sending to each other.

But Blaine did.

* * *

The moment they made it indoors, Finn shot into the kitchen and followed Kurt's riddled instructions as he went to find his chocolate. When he found it, he was shocked to find that Kurt had it into a chocolate iced cake made with a chocolate sponge. The younger step-brother looked around at him with a beaming smile as he took placed it on the table before running back into the kitchen to grab a knife and some plates.

"Sit down Blaine," Kurt told his friend as he motioned to the table before heading out to the kitchen, "Finn give me that knife or you're going to end up cutting yourself."

Burt and Carole headed into the room and sat down at the table also as Kurt's voice disappeared from hearing for a moment, "I should have known that's what he'd done with Finn's chocolate supply." Burt commented as he sat down next to his wife and opposite Blaine who cricked his head to the side slightly.

"So Kurt does this often?" He questioned intrigued as to there being something he didn't know about his best friend.

"Yes he does," Burt replied, "Although usually it's something healthier than chocolate cakes."

"Keeping Kurt out of a kitchen when he wants to bake something is impossible," Carole added, "He only makes things with chocolate on the odd occasions for Finn." Blaine nodded and stored this information into his brain, hoping he could convince Kurt to bake again at some point.

"I can't believe you took my chocolate," They heard Finn comment as he entered the room carrying the plates, followed by Kurt who was carefully carrying in a knife, "But you made me a cake, so I don't mind too much, although I do wish you had told me you were going to."

"If I'd told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it." Kurt told his tall step-brother as he started to cut the cake into slices and placed it onto the plates Finn held out to him. And so the small congratulations for winning party began.

* * *

Blaine rolled over in the morning and almost ended up hitting his nose into his mobile as it buzzed with the signal of an incoming text. He picked up the device and blinked his eyes a few times before unlocking it and looking at the text which just simply said _'Good Morning.' _Blaine looked at who it was from before looking up at Kurt who was sat in bed looking down at him.

"What are you doing texting me at…" Blaine paused quickly to look at the time on his phone before continuing, "Half eight on a Saturday morning when I am on the floor in your room?"

"Because I felt like it," Kurt replied simply before adding more, "Besides you were virtually awake anyway or if not you were talking in your sleep. Plus I know Finn will be up at about nine-ish wanting more cake." Blaine looked slightly embarrassed at Kurt's announcement and lowered his head slightly.

"Was I really?" He questioned and Kurt nodded with a reply of hmm.

"You were talking your way through Teenage Dream, I guess you weren't awake enough to actually sing it," Blaine smiled slightly as Kurt didn't seem to think too much of it, "It was quite sweet, although I'm sure you were flat at one point."

"Oh really?" Blaine questioned back and saw the smile on Kurt's face (which only made him even happier that this weekend was turning out well) as the other, "What were you just saying about Finn eating cake?"

"Whenever I bake something he eats it for breakfast." Kurt replied, filling Blaine in on the eating habits of one Finn Hudson-Hummel.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked and Kurt just nodded, "I don't think even Nick's capable of that and believe me he loves ice cream about as much as Finn loved those two large slices of cake he had last night."

"That's him when he's only getting warmed up," Kurt replied, "You should of seen him when I made him a cake after our parents wedding."

"Was that one as good as this one?" Blaine questioned as he grabbed the clothes he had brought to wear that day.

"I wouldn't know, but I'm guessing it was since Finn ate it all in an hour." Kurt was sure he saw Blaine's jaw drop.

* * *

Okay I will upload another chapter on Saturday with a bit more going on and we will be getting Klaine very soon too. Thanks for reviewing, favouriting, alerting and reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is late, I've had no internet all weekend due to the really bad rain and it's only just been fixed about an hour ago. Anyway, here's chapter eight.

* * *

Valentine's day was quickly approaching. Puck seemed to have a relationship with Lauren Zizes and Finn's popularity had escalated. Escalated to the point where people were giving him hearts which he was being forced to keep in an overflowing bucket inside his locker that made Kurt roll his eyes at him every time a new one was added to it.

But none of those mattered as Finn had his sights set on Quinn and was forcing Kurt to keep it a secret. Finn didn't mind walking the halls with his step-brother, but that also meant the elder had been there when Quinn kissed him in the hall. And also when Finn rambled about getting her back as he placed more of his collected hearts into the tin bucket.

Kurt didn't mind keeping his younger brother's secret. After all, he was good at keeping them.

* * *

"Okay, I'm all for flare," Kurt told Blaine as he passed the white and red puppies to him, "But these valentine day decorations are just tacky. I mean what the hell is this supposed to be?" Kurt and Blaine had arranged to meet at the Lima Bean for coffee again since it seemed to be a place that none of the jocks from McKinley went to and the pair both liked it there.

"It's clearly puppy love," Blaine answered as he looked at the item in his hands, "It's cute. Come on." The Warbler handed it back to Kurt, who just looked at it curiously as it started to make squeaky sounds.

"It's adorable." Blaine commented with a smile as Kurt placed it back on the shelf.

"It's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday." Kurt told his shorter companion slightly bitterly.

"Not true. People have been celebrating valentine's day for centuries and call be a hopeless romantic, but it's my favourite holiday," Kurt just gave his friend a slightly quizzical look, "I think there's something great about a day when you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody, _'I'm in love with you'_."

The pair were interrupted by a server asking them what she could get them and Blaine immediately started talking.

"A medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha for this guy and maybe I can get him to split one of those cupid cookies." Blaine told the woman before grabbing his wallet.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked curiously and Blaine looked back at him almost incredulously as if his knowing of the elders coffee order was compulsory.

"Of course I do." He replied simply before pulling money out of his wallet.

"That will be eight forty." The server told them and Kurt was jolted back to the fact that they were stood in a coffee shop queue and quickly started to reach into his bag as Blaine took money out of his wallet.

"Don't even bother dummy, it's on me," Blaine ordered as he handed the money over, "Keep the change." Kurt just smiled.

* * *

Glee club wasn't really that interesting compared to the previous afternoons coffee with Blaine for Kurt. He remembered small parts of the session, hearing Mr Schue assign everyone the theme of love and Quinn commenting on Santana's mention of being disappointed that Quinn didn't have a lizard baby.

Santana had said something about Mr Schue being addicted to vests – which was actually completely true – before Rachel started off an one which ended in shocked faces and silence. After a moment Santana exited the room, followed by Brittany, as the blonde former cheerleader followed the other out of the room.

No one noticed Kurt sat at the back doodling in his notebook.

* * *

Blaine had the Warbler's gathered in their practise room as Wes called the emergency meeting to order and although no announcement of why they were all here had been made, Wes and Blaine's other friends were sure they knew exactly the reason why.

Trent, Nick and Jeff sat on one sofa looking over at the three members of their council as Blaine stood to address the Warblers.

"Those of you who know me, will know that I'm not really good at talking about my feelings and I'm much better at singing them, but I would like to enlist the help of the Warbler's to perform a song for a certain individual who…" Blaine trailed off for a moment and the group seemed to stare at him in suspense, "Who I am in love with."

"It's Kurt!" Nick suddenly shouted out with a smile as he jumped up from the sofa quickly, only to sit back down when Wes glared over in his direction.

"Only it would have to be off campus during school hours." Blaine said, finishing what he had wanted to say before Nick stood up, still not clearing up as to whether Nick was right or not.

"What?!" Came the suddenly shocked and questioning remarks from the Warblers and the room echoed into a mess of jumbled words. Suddenly one thing went to another and the escalating levels of un-orderliness were irritating the council's leader to the point of despair.

"You mock us, Sir!" Thad exclaimed, David was stood up on his feet and Nick was telling everyone to shut up (not that anyone could actually hear him over the loud mixture of voices).

"David, Thad, I will have order!" Wes insisted as he banged his gravel and the room fell silent at his order, or more likely the fact that he was pointing his gravel around the room at multiple different Warblers. Once everyone was silent, Wes spoke again seeming to be calm and maybe knowing the true reason or this ask of such a favour, "Where would this performance take place?"

Nick whispered something to Jeff and Trent meanwhile at the same time David and Thad shared a look between each other. Wes looked over at Blaine as the younger took a deep breath and started talking, "It would take place at McKinley High."

And for his friends, that was enough. Wes had a knowing look on his face as Nick once again jumped to his feet, the smile on his face bright enough to replace the sun as the earth's source of natural light.

"I knew it! It's Kurt, I told you, I knew!" Jeff was smiling as he pulled the other back down onto the sofa, looking at Trent before focussing his attention on Blaine, the smile not leaving his face.

"Well? Is it?" The blonde asked as all the eyes in the room pointed over at the Warbler who had called this meeting. Some were confused as to who Kurt was, but when they thought about it, all of them knew he was the friend of Blaine's who had turned up a couple weeks ago without any notice.

"It is, yes." Blaine finally answered with anything else he had been planning on saying being quickly cut off by Nick and Jeff's shouts of happiness, Trent's clapping along with David and Thad's notions of _'finally'_ and _'at last.' _The other Warblers provided clapping too and you wouldn't have been able to be heard if you spoke.

Blaine looked over at Wes, expecting the other to silence everyone, but only to see him smiling also and remaining completely silent while the group of boys expressed their happiness for him before finally bringing their celebrations to a point of closure.

"All those in favour?" Wes asked and immediately hands were raised into the air and the vote was certainly unanimous.

And now for a song.

* * *

The choir room – and entire school for that matter – was decorated sickeningly with valentine's decorations and Kurt wasn't sure he liked walking down the hallway with all of it around him. The library was the only decoration free place and so Kurt spent a lot of time there when Finn was busy with the running of his dollar only kissing booth.

Rachel had been talking to him moments earlier about how she was over having men in her life that could get in the way of her dream and was hosting a dinner at Breadsticks on Valentines, inviting him formally, before leaving the book filled room to go and kiss Finn. Quinn and Sam were in the library also having some form of relationship crisis as Quinn searched through the records presumably for a song to sing to Sam after Puck's song to Lauren yesterday.

Kurt had been trying to study when he received a text and quickly viewed the message on his phone, slightly surprised to see that it was from Blaine. Yes it wasn't unusual for the Warbler to text him during the school day, but the elder did briefly wonder if the message was meant for someone else.

_Come outside, by the stairs? – Blaine._

His curiosity seemed to get the better of him and only moments later, the student found his feet walking him outside and towards the steps. When he looked around and saw no one, Kurt turned and decided to head back inside, assuming the text had been meant for someone else.

"Surprise!" A voice suddenly called and Kurt spun around again to see Blaine stood on the stairs. The McKinley student blinked and looked at him in obvious curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, "You're supposed to be at Dalton."

Blaine tilted his head with a simple hmm, "Well I'm only missing gym." Was his simple answer, but for Kurt it still didn't seem to be enough as Blaine took a couple steps closer, but still not close enough to be within reaching distance.

"Even still won't it affect your attendance?"

"This should be worth it." Blaine replied and Kurt only just managed to get out a question of _'what should?' _before he noticed Wes and David appear behind Blaine, followed by the rest of the Warblers. At this his confusion level only deepened.

Then the group from Dalton suddenly started singing Always and Forever by Heatwave and Kurt faced a realisation of what was going on as the boys came closer until Blaine flung an arm around his shoulders, sitting him down on the stairs as he finished singing. He himself, remained stood up.

"Kurt-" He started only to get cut off my Nick.

"You aren't proposing Blaine, don't look so nervous." The group suddenly looked at him, Blaine rolled his eyes and Jeff whacked his boyfriends arm. Blaine breathed in again, looking down at Kurt who was biting his lip before kneeling down next to him.

"Stop that, you'll make it bleed in a minute," Blaine told him as he directed his friend a small smile, "Kurt, I deeply care for you and there have been so many times when I have wanted to ask you this, but none of those moments felt right. This one though…" The Dalton student allowed himself to trail off for a moment, take in a breath and look over his shoulder at the rest of the Warblers. Wes gestured for Blaine to continue.

The Warbler's lead signer turned back to the countertenor, "Would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?" Kurt was silent for a while and after a moment Blaine thought his answer was going to be a no and although he desperately wanted to ask again, but he decided not to press for an answer.

"Yes," Kurt replied after a moment of sudden shock at Blaine's unexpected question, "Yes I will." The Warblers started clapping and Blaine threw his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him as close as possible.

He pulled away after a moment and looked his taller boyfriend in the eye, "Can I kiss you now?" Kurt nodded with a smile as Blaine did just that and the memories of losing his first kiss to Karofsky no longer seemed to be imprinted on his mind and vaporised as though they had simply been a figment of his imagination.

Kurt missed Glee that afternoon, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. He had a boyfriend.

* * *

"Dad?" Kurt called as he entered the garage, looking around for the man in question before he spotted him and quickly ran over to him and hugged him suddenly interrupting his work on the car in front of him. Burt Hummel didn't seem to take long to realise that the boy hugging him was his son.

"Okay Kurt if you don't want to ruin whatever fancy jumper you're wearing, you may want to let go of me for a moment," Kurt released his dad from his grip and allowed the elder to wipe his hands and then face his son directly, "What's brought this on then?"

"You'll never believe it. You remember Blaine right? Kurt started and his dad simply nodded: he remembered Blaine very well, "He asked me to be his boyfriend." The younger Hummel was virtually jumping up and down as he spoke.

"Seriously?" Burt questioned, no anger in his tone, but definite happiness.

"Seriously. He brought the Warblers – there Dalton's Glee club and Blaine's friends – to McKinley and sang Forever and Always and then asked me and it was just one of those perfect moments," Kurt noticed after a moment that his dad wasn't and hadn't said anything, "Dad? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm really happy for you kid," Burt replied as he placed a hand onto Kurt's shoulder and smiled at him, "Just remind Blaine that I have a shotgun."

* * *

Kurt had stayed at the garage until his dad headed home. He spent the rest of the evening in his room trying to finish the work he had been doing in the library, although that plan had been thrown out of the window when he started talking to Jeff, Nick, Wes and Blaine on Skype. They'd been watching videos from when Kurt was in the Cheerios and played for the McKinley Titans.

Wes had offered to drive to Lima and come running some weekends with him, however the countertenor just thanked him, politely declining for now. Jeff and Nick were talking some jumbled rubbish about _'Klaine'_ which Blaine was telling him to ignore. Their conversation had been going for a duration of twenty minutes with small appearances by Thad and David, when Finn knocked on the door and poked his head around the wood.

"Can I come in?" Kurt nodded in response and his younger step-brother entered the room, shutting the door and making his way over to the bed and peering at the screen of Kurt's laptop where he noticed faces that he didn't recognise along with that of Blaine's (which he of course) did.

"I'll see you guys next week then," Kurt spoke before the others said their goodbyes and signed off. Kurt sighed as he shut his laptop and turned to face Finn, "So what do you want?"

"I wanted to give you this," Finn said before handing Kurt a selection of money which the other looked at blankly, "And yes I know you're going to try and refuse taking it from me, but I want you to have it."

"Why?" Kurt asked curiously as he held the money out to Finn, "And how do you even have this much? I mean there's like what two hundred and something here?"

"Two hundred and forty," Finn replied, his tone sticking at the same level, "I was saving up for these cool trainers." Kurt just watched his step-brother with a curious eye as he suddenly changed his tone.

"I want you to have it, because you can put it towards tuition at Dalton," Kurt wanted to point out to Finn that this really wasn't enough, "I know it's not much, but it is something and I just wanted you to have it."

"How much are these trainers?" Kurt asked, "Because it must have taken you weeks to save this up."

"They're two hundred and sixty and yeah it's taken a few, but that doesn't matter, really just take it. You'd be happy at Dalton. You already have a group of friends there and you'd be safe and happy." Kurt didn't even get a chance to hand the money back to Finn as the other exited the room.

When Finn woke up in the morning, he found his money on his bedside table and a small note from his step-brother explaining the extra twenty.

* * *

Tina cried her way through the majority of her song. Kurt was more than aware of Finn and Quinn's little relationship-love crisis, but had as promised told no one. Rachel was busy inviting people to her Breadsticks dinner and Puck was officially dating Lauren. Although none of this really mattered Kurt as he now knew he had his own boyfriend.

He had briefly discussed it last night with Blaine, explaining to the other his dad's message regarding the shotgun before asking if Blaine was happy for him to tell people about them officially dating. Blaine told his boyfriend that he was completely welcome to tell anyone he wanted.

So that lunch time, Kurt told Mercedes.

"Really?" Kurt nodded, "Oh Baby I'm so happy for you." The diva had hugged him happily before asking for the details which Kurt had indulged her with before Rachel interrupted their conversation by once again reminding them about her party for the fifth time that day.

Kurt told Finn only moments after he told Mercedes as his brother stayed with him to _'protect'_ him still. The Quarterback had been extremely happy for his elder step-brother and had told him such, but followed it with a pretty harsh _'if he hurts you, I hurt him' _speech.

* * *

It hadn't been like Karofsky was following Kurt and Mercedes around waiting to know anything for certain. Well that's exactly what he was doing. The football player had seen the Warblers and Kurt the other day and noticed every interaction – including the kiss between Kurt and their apparent lead singer.

It angered him. Angered him to a point of no return and that was what brought him to following the pair around. The minute he knew Kurt was dating this Blaine guy, his anger was uncontrollable and what he planned out to do after that seemed irrational, but Karofsky knew he was perfectly able.

Or at least that's what he told himself as he sought out Azimio.

* * *

Rachel's party was as uneventful as a leaf falling from a tree. Honestly there was barely anything happening except for her singing a few songs, inviting others to and then opening the table to general conversation.

Somehow it swayed onto relationships.

"Well of course Brittany's dating Artie." Rachel said.

"I've never been to the artic." Brittany spoke quickly and the gold star girl couldn't help, but roll her eyes. Kurt and Finn found the comment amusing. Puck and Lauren were busy having an arm wrestling match, so Rachel just indicated towards them to show they were a couple.

"Tina has Mike and Sam has Quinn," Speaking of the blonde who wasn't present for some reason or another, which Rachel didn't mind as it gave her a chance to get closer to Finn, however the blonde football player did seem to mind, "So that leaves me, Santana, Kurt-"

"Actually Kurt's not single." Finn found himself correcting his ex-girlfriend before he even knew he was, but the moment he realised, he slammed a hand over his mouth and looked over to his brother in apology.

"What?" Rachel questioned, looking at Kurt and Finn before looking to Mercedes who – from the look on her face – seemed to be aware of this also, "Since when?"

"Um two days ago." Kurt answered, filling the other in on the events she had managed to miss.

"Congrats man." Sam said as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"So now my dolphin has a dolphin?" Britt questioned and seemed happy when Kurt nodded in reply before telling her how he would always be her dolphin, which only made her smile.

"You deserve someone good Kurt." Tina told him as she snuggled close to Mike who was smiling over at the New Directions countertenor.

"You'll let me know if I need to beat anyone up right?" Puck questioned curiously, admitting his way of caring about Kurt being in a relationship."

"You'll be the first to know," Kurt told him before Finn coughed next to him, "After Finn of course." This sparked obvious laughter among the group, which was soon stopped by Rachel.

"Why wasn't I told about this?!" She questioned, raising her voice slightly as she did so.

"Because I didn't want you telling everybody else you do." Kurt replied. The start of Rachel's protests were interrupted by Finn.

"You would have Rachel, you tell everyone everything." Finn (for once) didn't seem taken aback by the Rachel Berry glare he received and stared back at her until she removed her own.

"I feel like I'm the last to know." She started again, directing her unneeded anger at Kurt. Her anger that came from seeing Finn kiss every girl in the school, from knowing he was no longer her boyfriend, from knowing she had no one on valentine's day, from knowing that Kurt did despite all the unlikeliness of it.

"Well sorry, but you didn't cross my mind to be the first or to even need to know until I wanted to choose to tell you." Kurt bit back at her, attempting to hold back his anger.

"I thought we were friends?" Rachel questioned, "I thought we told each other these things. I tell you all of my secrets!"

"You're just annoyed that you broke up with Finn." And Kurt may as well have hit the note on the head as Rachel stood up and pointed a finger, not exactly in any real direction, but pointed a finger.

"That's a lie!"

"No, it's perfectly true you just don't want to admit that you don't have a boyfriend when virtually everyone else does and the two people who don't aren't overly bothered!" Santana and Mercedes exchanged a quick glance. Neither of them really minded being single.

No one had managed to say anything before Kurt had walked out of the door.

* * *

The cool night air seemed to filter through the jumper that Kurt had on. So maybe just leaving Breadsticks like that had been a bit uncalled for, but Kurt was almost certain that no one had noticed until he was actually gone. The slim boy knew his new mobile was in his pocket and he considered whipping it out to call Blaine, but the thought never had a decision made and remained sitting on his mind during his walk.

Kurt had become very aware of his surroundings since the beginning of the whole Karofsky situation, so when he thought he could hear echoing footsteps, he tried to find the source of them without looking as though he had obviously picked up on another presence from behind him somewhere.

A figure stalked up behind him with a dark hood pulled up and Kurt flinched slightly as they passed, but calmed himself when they kept walking straight on, even if it was at a slow-ish strolling pace.

But then he noticed it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another figure approaching him from the other side and as he looked up he saw another marching directly towards him. Except the only difference was, that he recognised this one instantly and slowed his walking until he was barely moving. The figure that had previously passed him turned around and Kurt saw the low outdoor light illuminate that face too.

Kurt had nimble feet and looked around quickly and the surrounding people before pivoting and dashing back the way he had come. The three people only gave chase. His speed was good apparently or at least according to Finn from what his step-brother had seen in their gym lessons.

This was though, one of those moments when you wished you had practised this unknown talent more often and knew how to master it exactly. Kurt had done well and covered a reasonable distance off about half a standard running track leaving a wide-ish gap between him and the three black hooded people who were currently charging after him. The Glee club member guessed that they hadn't been expecting him to turn and run like that which had allowed him to gain a short (but oh so useful) head start.

However they were gaining on him. Fast.

Kurt assumed they must play a sport of some kind, possibly football or basketball. These thoughts irritated him and he tried to keep them out of his mind in order to focus on his running, because did he really need to know? Well he partially did, but that wasn't the point, the point was that he was running away in fear.

Fear that was engulfing him, causing him to worry and panic as to what would happen if they caught up with him. Time seemed to slow as (and Kurt was completely unsure as to what he did, whether he sort of jumped or took a double step,) but he found his leg giving way on him as he attempted to place it back onto the floor, forcing his body to fall down and hit the solid ground.

As the figures surrounding him, Kurt really did begin to wish he had taken Wes up on his offer.

Blackness greeted him shortly after.

* * *

Sorry about the cliff-hanger: I couldn't resist it. Well thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted and read. I will have the next chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter nine, thanks for all of the reviews etc., so far.

* * *

As the door shut, the New Directions fell silent. Finn looked at Rachel with a stone look and shook his head before slamming his hand onto the table and heading towards the door. Puck jumped up and followed after saying something to Lauren and headed out of the door after the quarterback.

Rachel was left in a very awkward position and as the reality dawned on her as to what she had said, she instantly regretted her actions.

* * *

"Finn!" Puck called as he caught up to the storming other, moving in step with his friend.

"What Puck?" Finn questioned, "Obvious irritance lacing his tone, "I need to find Kurt, so no I'm not coming back inside."

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Puck simply replied, "You lead I follow, remember?" And with that, the pair were off on their search.

"Which why now?" Puck asked as they reached .

"He was walking, so he would have gone the parkway." Finn explained before running off, pulling his phone from his pocket as he did so. Puck followed him, keeping pace easily. It was clear that Finn was becoming flustered with worry at the situation and Puck didn't voice the bad feeling he had. They shouldn't have let Kurt leave on his own, they should have had a better – a closer – eye on the other.

Should have stopped Rachel when she went off the track.

"He's not answering." Finn told the mohawked teen as he lowered the mobile phone from his ear, but Puck wasn't really listening. He was hearing ringing and he was certain he didn't have tinnitus, "Puck? Puck are you even listening to me?" Finn asked as he moved to be stood directly in front of his friend who simply raised a finger and shhed him.

"Did you hear that?" He questioned.

"Hear what?" Finn asked, completely confused.

"Ring Kurt's mobile again." The other did as he was told and dialled Kurt's number, listening as it rang.

"It's just ringing." He told Puck who once again sshed him.

"I hear ringing. From over there." The football player pointed in the direction as he spoke and pulled Finn with him onto the other side of the path. The trees that has obscured their vision were gone and the pair were given a clear view of the way ahead of them Finn noticed black moving quickly in the slight dark and allowed his eyes to follow the two – possibly three – fleeting figures.

All the while, his phone still calling Kurt's.

"Finn!" Puck exclaimed, tapping the others arm and pointing. It took a second for the quarterback to look and another to dash off. Puck followed a few seconds later, following the leader and hoping he could keep the more rational half of Finn's mind present long enough to actually benefit the matter at hand and avoid the panicked state that was bound to shortly take over.

"Kurt!" Finn bellowed as he knelt down beside his step-brother, carefully looking over him for possible injuries. When he was satisfied that he couldn't see blood gushing gallons from the small figure, he pulled off his jacket and placed it over Kurt.

Puck took Finn's phone and used it to call an ambulance as he knelt beside his friend, "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know." Finn answered as he sadly looked at his step-brother just knowing and feeling terrible. He'd failed.

* * *

The Warblers didn't have anything to do for Valentine's Day, well those who had girlfriends or boyfriends went to see them, but for Blaine he was staying at Dalton. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend Valentine's Day with his boyfriend, because he would happily have done so, but Kurt felt slightly on edge with Blaine meeting them at Breadsticks with Karofsky still around.

The younger understood that and also knew that he could have overstepped the mark a bit by asking Kurt out in possible eye sight of the billy. Blaine Anderson didn't like Karofsky and he had only met him once, however that was definitely enough.

So that was why Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Thad and Trent ended up sat in the common room watching Titanic, "You know we have Klaine, so now we just need Wevid." Jeff spoke as he watched Rose and Jack on the screen.

"Never happening Jeff." Wes replied, shaking his head.

"Wes and I are best friends, nothing more."

"That's what Blaine said about Kurt a little while ago." Nick voiced and there was silence for a moment as Thad tried to stifle his laughter at the comment which was – in all fairness to Nick – completely true.

"Guys, this is where it starts to get good." Trent said, stopping whatever reply the council leader had been thinking of as he fixed his eyes onto the screen.

"I don't like this bit, because you know someone's going to die." Jeff mumbled as he lent against Nick, using his boyfriend as some kind of makeshift pillow.

"I think you pretty much know that from the title of the film." Thad voiced as he too focussed his attention onto the TV screen. They were just watching the scene where the Titanic hit the iceberg when coincidently, Blaine's mobile chose to ring at that point.

"No! Blaine answer you phone!" Nick exclaimed, his eyes not leaving the screen, "Quickly before we miss it!"

"You've already seen it ten times, I'm sure you know the script virtually off by heart." Blaine replied as he leaned over to grab his phone from the table.

"Yes, but still, it's more dramatic to both hear and see it." The Warbler told his friend who simply shook his head with a smile as he looked at the screen to see the caller ID.

"It's Kurt isn't it?" Wes questioned as he saw the look change on Blaine's face into a bright smile before being sshed by Nick as the Warbler waved at hand at him.

"Yeah it is," Blaine replied before answering the call and placing the phone to his ear, still being ordered to be quiet by Nick and Jeff, "Hey Kurt, what's up?" The younger asked, his curiosity deepening when he didn't get a reply and he wondered if Kurt had accidently called him without even knowing he had done so.

"Blaine?" Now he was worried. The voice that answered was not Kurt's, but Blaine could still recognise it even though it sounded so different to its usual strong tone: quiet and shaking as though unstable.

"Finn?" The Dalton student questioned as he carefully stood up and maneuvered himself away from the group huddled around the TV, "What's wrong? Why are you calling me? Wait more importantly why are you using Kurt's phone?"

"I…" The Quarterback trailed off and in the still silence across the line, Blaine was sure he was starting to get palpitations over the wait to know what his boyfriend's step-brother was going to say, "I wanted you to know that Kurt- Kurt's…"

"Kurt's what, Finn?" Blaine asked as the elder trailed off yet again. He was so wrapped up in his conversation that he hadn't noticed his friends were now focussing their attention solely on him and had paused the film in order to hear his conversation better.

"Kurt's in hospital." Finn finally managed to get out. Blaine's jaw dropped in shock and his face became the picture of worry as he suddenly seemed to mimic a deer caught in headlights.

"What? Why? Is he going to be okay? What happened? I thought you were at Rachel's party thing?" Blaine said reaming of the list of questions that were in his mind as he started to (unconsciously) pace.

"We were. Listen it's a story I can tell you later, but I thought I should tell you, that you would want to know."

"Yeah, thanks Finn," Blaine replied, the downtrodden look on his face saying I all, "When can I see him?" Blaine was silent while Finn presumably talked to him.

"You'll let me know if anything changes or once you have some information, yeah?"

"Of course I will," Finn answered, "Look I need to go, our mum and dad are here, so I think they may tell me something now. I'll call you back. Bye Blaine." The Dalton student returned the goodbye before Finn ended the call. With a sigh, he place his phone into his pocket and turned back around, suddenly noticing the sets of eyes staring at him and the paused film on the TV screen.

"Blaine, what's happened?" Wes asked and as the other began to try and explain, he found himself breaking down with worry and being pulled into a big hug by the six boys he had been spending the evening with.

* * *

Finn had gone in the ambulance with Kurt and Puck had decided to return home, following Finn's warning of _'a word to no one'_ over their current situation. He'd rung his mum on the way, explaining to her an outline and asking her to bring herself and Burt to the hospital, without Kurt's dad having another heart attack - because that was the last thing they needed now.

"Finn, honey," Carole called as she approached her son, pulling him into a hug, "Have they told you anything?"

"No, they refused to until Burt got here," Finn replied, looking over at his dad for a moment before breaking into tears, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, this shouldn't – wouldn't – have happened if I'd-" Burt just put an arm around Finn's shoulders and looked his step-son in the eye.

"Let's find a doctor and find out what's going on, then we can see Kurt and he can bore us with comments on fashion all evening. If he's tired enough, he might let you start explaining the rules of basketball to him." As the three made their way over to the reception, Carole could only think how glad she was that she had found the Hummel pair when she did.

* * *

In the presence of his parents, Finn was allowed in to see his step-brother and immediately hugged him before Kurt groaned and Finn instantly pulled back, choosing instead to sit on the edge of the bed as Burt and Carole pulled up chairs. Kurt had his right leg elevated on some pillows and was sort of being propped up into a sitting position by more pillows from behind him.

"Hey bud, how are you feeling?" Burt asked as he placed a hand onto his son's shoulder, watching Kurt's tired looking face as he started to reply.

"Alright I suppose. I only woke up about twenty minutes ago," Burt seemed to look worried now at the fact that Kurt had been alone, awake, in a hospital for twenty minutes, "But that said that Finn was in the hall and you and Carole were on your way, so I tried focussing on that." Both Finn and Carole looked slightly confused and made mental notes to ask Burt more details about this conversation later.

Kurt's doctor – Miss Shelly Wilson - entered the room after about five minutes, holding her clipboard at her side as she turned to the family.

"He's torn some tissue in his right leg, so for that we're going to put it in a splint and bandage from the knee down for a couple of weeks, but you'll have crutches for around six," The doctor started to explain to the family, "Kurt's also got some pretty bad bruising along his abdomen and chest, so I'd like to keep him in overnight to rule out internal bleeding."

She handed some sheets of paper to Burt for him to read over as well as a picture of Kurt's x-rays, satisfying Burt that nothing had been accidently missed like it had with Kurt's mother when she was ill, "You may stay overnight with Kurt if you wish." She added.

"I'll stay," Burt told her before turning to Carole, "Maybe you should get Finn home." His wife could only nod in agreement as she looked over at her son, who was beginning to fall off of the bed.

"No, I'll stay here too, I'm fine," Finn suddenly piqued up, seeming to return to life at the thought of being made to return home, "I want to be here for Kurt."

"I know you are Finn, even if you aren't beside me," Kurt started, causing Finn to look over at him, "Go home and get some rest and you can spend the weekend looking after me."

"I'll be waiting on you, hand and foot," Finn told him as he rose from the bed and joined his mum, "Night Kurt."

"Night Finn." The younger Hudson-Hummel brother waved as he exited the hospital and Kurt couldn't help, but smile at the sweet actions of his brother.

* * *

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed with his jacket over one arm looking at the floor, but not really noticing anything around him. Thad placed a hand on his shoulder, suddenly startling him for a moment, but the minute he recognised the presence to be that of his roommate he instantly calmed.

"Come on, we should get to breakfast or we'll be late meeting the others for our cinema trip," Thad said before crossing the room to his bed to grab his mobile and car keys, "Blaine?" He questioned upon seeing that the other still hadn't moved. A moment later, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hang on!" Thad called as he once again appeared at Blaine's side, "What's up with you? I thought you said Finn told you Kurt would be okay."

"He did, but I haven't heard anything from him since last night and I can't help but think this is all my fault." Blaine replied before standing up, pulling off his jacket and opening the door to find Jeff and Nick stood waiting across the hallway, Wes and David stood a little way away from them.

"Hey, are you two ready yet?" David asked as Thad made his way over to the door.

"Yeah we are, so what film have you decided on?" The council member asked as he made his way into the hall.

"Well we aren't really sure, there's two films that I want to see and none of us have been able to pick between the two yet, so…" Nick let himself trail off as he shot a look towards Blaine, "You coming?" The Warblers lead signer just shook his head.

"No, no I'm going to stay here until I hear from Finn. Have fun," Blaine told them as he lent against the door to his room, "I'll see you all when you get back."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Wes asked, "We could always stay and go to the cinema another day."

"No, I'll be fine." Blaine answered before shutting the door. He ran a hand through his hair before sitting down on his bed, grabbing his mobile and passing it between hands as he waited for a call, a text, anything that would tell him what had happened to his boyfriend.

* * *

Burt had stayed all night, eventually managing to encourage Kurt to sleep by promising that he wouldn't leave him. Carole brought Finn back the next morning before heading off to her shift, leaving Finn with his dad and brother.

By the time Finn arrived, Kurt's leg was all bandaged up and was still resting on top of those pillows. Crutches rested beside the bed and Burt seemed to be talking enthusiastically about something. The quarterback entered the room carrying some clothes for his older brother to change into when the hospital released him.

"Hey," Finn greeted as he entered the hospital room and smiled at his family before sitting down on a chair next to Kurt's bed on the opposite side to Burt, "How are you, little brother?" He asked his elder step-sibling.

"Alright," Kurt answered, "And Finn I'm the older one remember."

"Ah yeah, but I am the taller," Finn replied, "Which makes you the little brother." The three were interrupted by Kurt's doctor returning to the room with a police officer following behind her.

"Mr Hummel, there's an officer here to speak to your sons about last night," She explained, "After that though, you're very welcome to return home. I'm satisfied that Kurt hasn't sustained any internal damage, only external."

"Hello, I'm Inspector Simmons," The officer greeted, extending a hand for Burt to shake, "I'd like to ask Kurt and Finn a few questions." Burt nodded his agreement of permission and the inspector began.

"Finn what did you see?"

"I think I saw three people all wearing black running away before I saw Kurt and I just focussed on him."

"Okay. Kurt did you recognise any of those who attacked you? Did you get a good look at any of their faces or anything like that?"

"No," Kurt replied simply, shocking both Finn and his dad, "No I didn't."

"Kurt, how can you say that?" Finn questioned, "Surely you saw their faces or recognised one of them at least."

"Well I didn't." Kurt told his brother, his tone not wavering once.

"I don't believe you." The younger Hudson-Hummel brother commented, voicing his doubt in the truth of what his brother was saying.

"Finn." Burt interjected, his tone of voice stern in warning.

"No, dad he's lying!"

"Honestly Finn I didn't see their faces and I didn't recognise any of them!" Kurt insisted.

"But-" Finn started as he quickly stood up.

"Finn!" Burt growled at his step-son, "Sit back down."

"It's okay," The inspector started, deciding now was a good time to come back into the conversation, "If Kurt can't identify them then unfortunately there is nothing we can do apart from see if anyone else could identify them."

"I just saw them running away," Finn voiced, "It was only me and Puck and we didn't see them clearly enough."

"That's okay," The inspector told the football player, "If you think of any details then give me a call." The officer handed a piece of paper to Burt with a number on before leaving the room.

"Why did you lie?" Finn questioned with some edge.

"I didn't lie Finn," Kurt replied, "They jumped me from behind, I didn't see their faces."

"Yeah right." The quarterback responded.

"Finn," Burt cautioned, "Leave it." Finn looked slightly taken a back for a moment before he stood up and headed the door.

"I'm gonna call Puck and cancel our plans to hang out tomorrow." Finn explained as he left, but Kurt was certain that Finn had nothing planned this weekend and immediately became suspicious of his step-brothers actions.

* * *

Finn moved a little way down the hall before pulling out his phone and scrolling to the new added number of his brother's boyfriend, dialling and waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" Came Blaine's voice, frantic in answer.

"Blaine it's Finn," The Quarterback answered, "I'm using my phone. I hope you don't mind, but I took your number from Kurt's."

"No, that's fine," Blaine replied, "How is Kurt?"

"They're going to send him home now," Finn began to explain, "They kept him in to check for internal bleeding or something. He's injured his leg and his chest is pretty banged up as well."

"Oh god." Was Blaine's only reply and Finn - who wasn't completely stupid - could guess that the other was blaming himself to some extent.

"It's not your fault you know, it's mine really. I should have gone with him then it wouldn't have happened full stop."

"But Finn you don't understand I-"

"Full stop." Finn repeated, cutting Blaine off and effectively silencing him.

"Finn, can I call Kurt later?"

"Well yeah of course you can, your his boyfriend and I'm sure he'd love to talk to you, but I have a strange feeling he'll avoid telling you everything. He doesn't even know that I've told you. I didn't tell him, because I knew he'd stop me." Finn paused for a moment before starting again.

"Um, Blaine I need to ask you a favour actually."

"Which is?" The Dalton student questioned and so Finn launched himself into yet another explanation.

"Well this inspector from the police came today to ask myself and Kurt what we saw. Now I really only saw people running away, so my word's not much good, however Kurt..." Finn trailed off.

"What about Kurt?"

"Well from the looks of things and the simple fact of where he was when Puck and I found him, it looks as though he'd tried running away."

"Finn, what are you trying to tell me?" Blaine asked suddenly, but not with any anger at all which (not telling a lie,) did surprise Finn.

"Kurt told the inspector he didn't see their faces or recognise them, but I'm sure that's a lie, because-"

"If he'd been running away you would imagine that he'd have recognised them to have the thought to do that." Blaine finished for the elder who nodded even though he knew the person he was talking to couldn't see the action.

"Yeah, so I don't know why he lied and okay maybe he isn't, but I know Kurt pretty well and I'm almost certain that he was. I mean maybe he lied, because me and his dad were there, but he trusts both of us."

"Maybe he didn't want to give his dad an increased reason to have a heart attack?" Blaine suggested, "I mean Kurt being taken to hospital for something like this and having to stay overnight would be enough of a reason already."

"Yeah, but still I at least think Kurt would have said unless someone had tried threatening him into not saying anything. So I was kind of hoping if you-"

"If I would try and get him to tell me?" Blaine questioned, pre-empting what Finn may be about to ask as his favour.

"Yeah. I mean your his boyfriend dude, I just think that he'll open up to you more than he would to me. I kind of shouted that I didn't believe him."

"What about his dad?" Blaine asked curiously, "He doesn't miss a thing regarding Kurt. He knew that Kurt wasn't telling him something when it came to Karofsky threatening to kill him."

"I don't think he believes Kurt either, but there was some mini-drama that I didn't really understand last night about Kurt being in hospital, so I don't think Burt's pressing him for any answers. When we're back home it might be a different story. Well it's either that or he knows Kurt will cave eventually to the right person." It was obvious here that Finn was implying that person to be the Warbler he was currently talking to.

"You really think he'd tell me though Finn?" Blaine questioned, "Because Kurt only tells me the things that really affect him or that I force him to when he looks really upset. He thinks he'll be putting me in danger by telling me anything else."

"Trust me, I think he'd say something to you maybe if he was somewhere he felt safe."

"Are you suggesting Dalton?" Blaine asked, intrigued as to what Finn could be planning or trying to get at. Although Blaine knew Kurt felt safe at Dalton. He'd confessed about Karofsky kissing him a second time there and allowed Blaine's friends - well all of the Warblers really - to see him in a shaking mess. They also knew something which Kurt hadn't even told his dad or Finn about, which only furthered to show how much trust Kurt had placed in them.

"Well he does like you and your friends," Finn told Blaine, knowing that the other most likely already knew that. That was the moment that Finn noticed his father and step-brother enter the hall, "Yeah that sounds cool. I'll see you in school on Monday then Puck. Bye." Finn said as he ended the call and smiled at his family as they stopped behind him. He didn't miss the questioning look that was given to him by Kurt as though he could tell he hadn't been on the phone to Puck.

When Burt had gotten Kurt into the car with the help of Finn, he wales his step son around to the driver's side and told him to solve Blaine's confusion with a text before opening the back door for the football player to allow him into the car.

Finn knew then that he may not have changed conversation fast enough.

* * *

"Yeah that sounds cool. I'll see you in school on Monday then Puck. Bye." To say that Blaine was confused would have been an understatement. Finn texted about five minutes later explaining that he hadn't wanted Kurt to know that he was calling him behind his back and had told his family that he'd left the room to call Puck, hence the reference to his friend.

Blaine had headed downstairs to get some lunch when Trent made his way over to join him just before Wes and the others also entered the room, arriving back from their morning out.

"Hey, how's Kurt?" Jeff asked as he sat down on the sofa opposite Blaine, Nick sitting himself beside him.

"Finn said he's going to be okay, but it sounds as though he took some pretty bad hits. They made him stay in overnight to check for internal bleeding," Blaine answered, "I'm thinking of ringing him later, but Finn hasn't told Kurt that he's told me yet, so I don't want to get him in any trouble."

"When can we see Kurt?" David asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. I think Finn wants us to talk to him though," Blaine answered, "I was thinking about a sleepover. Friday, if Kurt's up to it that is."

"Oh yes!" Nick exclaimed, "I'm a master at sleepovers please can we have one!"

"I think Blaine just said we could," Thad replied, "With Kurt's health depending obviously. Were you not listening?"

"I was, but I stopped at the announcement of sleepover." Nick explained and Blaine could only roll his eyes.

* * *

Finn had helped Kurt up to his room. His elder brother had admitted to him that he had never had crutches before in his life and that only served to make Finn even more protective. Although Kurt did still manage to find a way to joke that his bandaged and splinted leg when with none of his wardrobe.

"Here's your phone," Finn said as he handed the item to his brother, not mentioning the fact that he had taken Blaine's number from it earlier, "It was fine even though you weren't."

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly as he took the device from his brother's outstretched hand.

"Are you going to call Blaine?" Finn asked curiously as he rested the crutches against the wall beside Kurt's bed.

"I want to, but-"

"But what?" Finn questioned.

"He'll worry like mad." Kurt answered as he lent against the headrest of his bed.

"It's a bit late for that," Finn started, causing Kurt to look over at him, "I rang him last night after you were taken to hospital."

"You did what?" Kurt questioned, although he had heard Finn's response clearly and the Quarterback knew that.

"I just wanted him to know." Finn said, explaining his reasoning for his actions.

"And you didn't think to wait until you actually had something to tell him?" Kurt really hadn't wanted Blaine to worry without reason about him and this was just the sort of thing to cause that.

"I talked to him again today and filled him in slightly. I wasn't speaking to Puck when I went into the hallway."

"I knew it," Kurt voiced, "I told dad you weren't going to speak to Puck. You had no plans with him at all and you know that knew that, because he's spending the weekend with Lauren."

"Just call Blaine yeah. He'll be happy to hear from you and you know you want to call him." Finn was right and you could see clearly from the way Kurt kept looking at his phone that he wanted to call his boyfriend, so the younger Hudson-Hummel brother decided to start making his way out of the room.

"Finn," He stopped as Kurt called out to him and looked back around, "How did you get Blaine's number?"

* * *

Blaine had returned to his room by the time Kurt called, Just seeing his boyfriend's number flash up on the screen as the caller ID. He answered it instantly and only seconds after it had first started ringing.

"Kurt how are you? You're home now right?"

"Yeah I am," Kurt answered, "I'm fine as well. Please don't worry. Finn probably gave you cause to by ringing you out of the blue like that."

"He did, but I have every right to worry about my boyfriend," Kurt could only smile at the comment, "Finn told you then did he?"

"He did and he told me that he rang you earlier today. He stole your number off of my phone," Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh, "What did he tell you?"

"That you'd injured your leg and your chest was pretty well banged up," Blaine answered, trying to remember Finn's words, "And that you had to stay in to check for internal bleeding. Why did he not tell me everything?" It was kind of sweet to see that Blaine cared so much and if the frantic, worried sound of his voice was anything to go by, he was fretting over his boyfriend being okay more than anything.

"No Blaine, he pretty much told you everything. Except that I'm on crutches for about six weeks and my leg is in this horrible splint and bandage which will go with none of the clothing that I own."

"I'm sure you'll survive," Blaine replied, "Besides doesn't that give you the opportunity for a shopping trip." Something seemed to click in Kurt like a light bulb at Blaine's words.

"You are so right. Finn promised to wait on me hand and foot as well, so I could drag him along. Maybe I could even encourage the rest of my little secret service to join me." Blaine could only imagine Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Artie busy shopping with Kurt while they would most likely have no interest.

"I'm sure they'd be thrilled with the invitation," The Dalton student answered before speaking again, "Kurt, do you want to come to Dalton on Friday for a sleepover with me and the others? Nick's rather good at planning them and I thought it would give you a break."

"Yeah, that would be really nice," The countertenor replied, "I'd like that alot."

"Great. I'll pick you up on Friday as soon as school finishes."

"Okay." Kurt replied, confirming that with Blaine.

"Good."

"Wonderful."

"Amazing."

"Blaine."

"Kurt."

"Finn's at the door with what looks like dinner."

"Oh, sorry I'll let you go. Also just out of curiosity when do I something nice baked for me?" Blaine asked and Kurt laughed slightly as Finn sat down and the bed with a plate of food for both of them.

"I don't know if you're willing to spend Saturday holding me up, I'll make you a cake." Kurt told him with a smile.

"Deal," Blaine answered, smiling equally as much, "I'll see you Friday and I'll text you, call you, message you on Facebook, Skype you, whatever you want, okay?"

"Okay. Night Blaine." Kurt voiced, slightly sadly that he was ending his conversation with Blaine.

"Night Kurt," Blaine returned, "I hope you feel a bit better soon." As Kurt placed the mobile onto his bedside table, he looked over at Finn who offered a small smile before reeling off into conversation about multiple things, some of which Kurt didn't catch as he thought over just how he would explain this situation to everyone without getting too deep into a hole that he wouldn't be able to get himself back out of.

* * *

The next chapter should be up around Boxing day, but maybe Christmas day if I can write and proof read it by then. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted and read.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry this chapter is like a week late, but I had my family round for most of the week and I haven't been very well, so I didn't really feel like typing. Thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing etc. Anyway, sorry again for being late, but here's the next chapter.

* * *

Blaine had cheered up a lot since the whole thing at the weekend. The change was noticeable since he had spoken to Kurt. Nick was planning their sleepover for Friday with vicious excitement and a cheery nature that no one could bring lacklustre to.

Nick spent English asking Blaine the sort of things Kurt would eat and so Blaine reeled off a list before expressing that nothing Nick bought for the occasion could have nuts in it. Jeff made an interesting note that Kurt had a nut allergy.

The Warblers had narrowed down their regionals choices, but still couldn't decide, so had arranged a practise on Friday in order for Kurt to be able to give an opinion.

It had come to the point where all of the Warblers had no problem with the McKinley student and were constantly asking after him and congratulating Blaine on his relationship.

Thad was sure that his roommate had turned into a five year old child waiting for Christmas, as every evening he was counting down to Friday as though he had waited a year since he last saw his boyfriend. Strangely though, the council member couldn't bring himself to mind the action even if it did stop him from getting to sleep for another half an hour.

* * *

Burt had all out refused to send Kurt into school on Monday. The man wasn't at all comfortable with sending Kurt to school when he had barely any practise walking with crutches and also due to the bullies like karofsky who - even though he had complete trust in the current good work of Finn's secret service - would still be enough to cause injury or possibly had been the ones to cause it in the first place.

Burt Hummel knew Kurt was lying, but then he also knew his son well enough to know that he needed some space over this matter and as annoying as it is to just leave it, later it would be the only way to get a true answer.

Finn managed to squeeze his way into having a day off also, which he spent with his elder step-brother, keeping him company with jokes he found on some website when he had his laptop out. He'd also proved to be useful and spent some time helping Kurt to walk loops around the house in order to better his ability to use the crutches for the upcoming time and foreseeable future in which he would require their assistance.

Kurt had managed to get some school work done with the annoyance of Finn invading his personal space for the entire day. Carole wasn't too happy when she returned home from work that Finn had been allowed to stay home by Burt, but she did understand and so said nothing of it in further detail.

Although Finn was forced to return to the halls of McKinley the following day and for the rest of the week.

* * *

Walking through the halls of McKinley suddenly seemed abnormal to Finn without Kurt tucked into his side. Whenever he saw someone who would usually be a danger, he would still go to move Kurt out of the way, despite the lack of the others presence.

Puck questioned him as they walked towards the choir room, but the Quarterback gave no answers, claiming not to want to explain it twice. Puck sat down once they entered the choir room, however Finn remained stood by the piano as Mr Schuester followed the pair of football players into the room.

"Mr Schue, I have something to say," Finn started and the teacher nodded to show for him to continue, "You've probably noticed that Kurt and I weren't in yesterday and neither is Kurt today and that's because he was attacked at the beginning of the weekend."

"What?" Quinn questioned curiously.

"He's got some pretty bad bruising and he's on crutches, because he's torn some tissue in his leg."

"Oh no, this cannot be happening!" Rachel said as she jumped up onto her feet, "What about regionals?"

"Rachel that's really not the right question," Mercedes told the dreamer who sat herself back down, "Is Kurt okay?"

"Um yeah, I think he is. Dad's keeping him home for this week though." Finn answered as he sat himself down next to the diva, allowing Mr Schue to take control of the Glee club again. After a lot of questions and well wishes for Kurt's health, they finally managed to do something.

* * *

Puck walked alongside Finn in silence when they left Glee before finally speaking, "Did Kurt tell you what happened?" Finn shook his head.

"Sort of, but I think he's lying."

"You think he knows more than he's letting on?" Puck asked and once again the Quarterback nodded.

"But it's okay, because I've got a plan." He told his friend as they made their way towards the classroom for Spanish.

"What plan?" Puck asked as he stopped at the door, waiting for an answer.

"By using the only one Kurt will freely open up to about all of this." Finn answered cryptically, receiving a curious look from Puck who seemed to be expecting him to continue.

"And that is?"

"Oh, Blaine, you know the Warbler from Dalton." At that announcement, Finn could see that Puck thought he had lost his mind.

* * *

For Kurt, the school week passed slowly and he was glad when Friday came around. At last he heard Blaine's car pull up into the driveway and a smile graced his face as he called out to his dad to let him know that Blaine was here to pick him up.

His dad walked him out to the car and shook Blaine's hand in greeting before insisting that Kurt returned to his house in one piece (as much as that was possible considering his current state of injuries) to which Blaine gave his word that no harm would come to the younger Hummel while in his care.

This seemed to satisfy Burt Hummel as he let the pair leave.

* * *

Once they were in the car, Blaine had leant over and given Kurt a quick kiss before beginning the drive out to Dalton, his - dreaded, as nicknamed by Wes and David - Katy Perry CD playing in the background.

The two hour drive was filled with conversation although whenever Blaine asked anything to do with injuries the mood and pace of it dropped, however both were able to quickly pick it back up again on a different subject.

When they arrived at Dalton, it was obvious to Blaine that his boyfriend was more relaxed here than he had been in Lima.

The lead Warbler climbed out of the car before heading round to the other side in order to help Kurt out. Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag before walking beside him as they made their way into the building. The younger remained extremely close to his injured boyfriend as they travelled the journey to the Warblers choir room.

"So why are you having practise this late on a Friday?" Kurt questioned curiously as they stopped outside the doors.

"Because one, I was picking you up and two, we want your opinion on our set list for regionals."

"Oh, so you really can't decide on your own?" Kurt asked with a smile, already knowing the answer which his boyfriend would give.

"No," Blaine replied, returning the smile, "Just as a warning, you may be attacked by Jeff and the others when they see you. I've kind of been driving them mad recently."

"Nice to know they care." Kurt commented, feeling suddenly rather special to know that he had such good friends.

"All of the Warblers have been worried really," Blaine responded as he pushed the door open and walked into the room with Kurt at his side, cutting Wes off as they entered and received the attention of everyone in the room, "Hey, I'm back and I brought Kurt as promised." The Dalton student announced to the room as Jeff stood up and walked over to the pair.

"May I?" The blonde asked, holding his arms out and Kurt nodded before the other embraced him in a hug. Wes and David had also got up, the latter placing a hand on the McKinley students shoulder and the former shaking his hand after Jeff had let go. Blaine sat Kurt on the sofa before gathering the Warblers to start the six performances they had planned.

* * *

"This is so exciting," Nick started as the group of eight headed up the stairs of the dorm room building, "I have this entire thing planned out. We can talk – you know socialise a bit – and watch films and order take away and eat chocolate and stay up late and-"

"Nick, too many ands in one sentence." Trent said as he cut the other off.

"Um, how many stairs does Dalton have?" Kurt asked as he slowly started to make his way up the first set.

"Oh, we have a few more to go," Jeff started, "Dalton has a lot of stairs. A lot."

"Great." Kurt mumbled, still not feeling too confident walking up stairs with his crutches and his leg was painful enough without such a trial and tribulation to face as well. Add that onto the fact that he also wasn't allowed more painkillers for another half an hour.

"Hang on a moment," Blaine called before turning to face Kurt directly from his position at his side, "I should have thought about the stairs before. Give me your crutches."

"Blaine you do know I can't even stand up without these right?" Kurt questioned, unsure as to what Blaine was thinking of.

"I know, but just trust me." Blaine made a motion with his hand for Kurt to hand the item to him, "I promised your dad I'd look after you and I will. Trust me." After a short moment of thinking, Kurt carefully passed them to Blaine, who had moved to be stood behind Kurt in order to hold him up. Once Blaine had the crutches he smiled slightly.

"Wes, carry these for me." The other took them from his friend and looked almost as confused as Kurt. Only seconds later though, Blaine had whisked Kurt off of the ground and held him in his arms before beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Woah, woah Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, completely shocked at Blaine's actions, his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's neck to the point that he was fearing the possibility of him strangling his boyfriend.

"Carrying you up the stairs to avoid you walking, well trying to," Blaine answered before continuing to walk up the stairs, "I promise you I won't drop you. Remember trust me."

* * *

"So Raise Your Glass or Bills, Bills, Bills?" Wes asked Kurt curiously as they sat in Blaine and Thad's shared room.

"Definitely Raise Your Glass," Kurt answered, "I liked that the most out of them all."

"Okay then, Raise Your Glass is going on the set list for regionals," Wes said out loud as he noted it down while at the same time, Nick and Jeff through their hands into the air and whooped at the joy of having their choice on the regionals list, "Now we need to decide on our opening number. So Katy Perry, Maroon5 or Neon Trees?"

"What about our Katy Perry number?" Blaine asked before looking at Kurt hopefully.

"Sorry Blaine, I really loved it, but no." Kurt answered as he looked over at his boyfriend.

"Why not?" The younger asked while putting on a faked sad looking pouting face.

"Because if you open with that, I think you will kill Wes and David before the intro is over." Kurt replied before snuggling slightly closer to his boyfriend.

"But the intro is like ten seconds long." Trent voiced after thinking over it for a moment of consideration.

"I think that's Kurt's point," Thad replied as he sat down on his bed and looked over at everyone with a small smile, "That would be close to a tragedy."

"Close to?" David questioned intrigiously, "It would be a downright tragedy. You'd be left in charge of the council."

Thad just smirked, "Which would of course be brilliant. I would have a wonderful and prosperous reign over the Warblers."

"Yeah, because we wouldn't get told off for being too hyper or excited at any points during rehearsal." Nick started, drawing off his usual telling's off from the two members of the council.

"Or for dancing randomly." Jeff added, as he pondered over their usual rehearsals.

"And none of us would have to deal with the ever on going Wes-Gravel relationship." Blaine added monotonously to finish.

"You did not just actually say that." Wes almost growled at the younger, lead singer of the Warblers

"Well I did," Blaine responded with a wide, unwavering smile as though he was trying to deliberately tempt the elder council leader into being angry with him. David seemed to be either laughing or sniggering over the whole situation along with Thad and the others, "It's just silly to be so in love with a gravel that's all I'm saying."

"That's it, come here." Wes almost bellowed as he jumped across the room. Kurt just remained looking generally confused as to why everyone was just smiling and laughing at Wes's fit of rage, although it was (admittedly) rather entertaining.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm cuddling with my boyfriend! You can't hit me when I'm cuddling my boyfriend." Blaine insisted, stopping the other as he pulled Kurt closer.

"So now I'm a human shield?" Kurt questioned with his younger friend as he looked back over his shoulder at him.

"Oh, but you're a good human shield, baby." Blaine replied as he patted the shoulder of his boyfriend.

Kurt turned to face him with some kind of fake malice, "You're lucky that I love you, otherwise I would be the one hitting you."

"Then I'm glad that you love me," Blaine replied before leaning closer to be within kissing distance and placed a kiss onto his boyfriends forehead, "So pizza?" The Warbler proposed which was met with thorough agreement and Nick passing out menus to everyone.

* * *

Nick had been the first to fall asleep as predicted by Blaine followed shortly after by Jeff and Trent. After that it hadn't taken too long for Wes, David and Thad to fall asleep whilst both Blaine and Kurt remained awake, even though it was late and around quarter past midnight.

"Kurt," Blaine started quietly, so as not to wake anyone else, although he knew they wouldn't wake if an explosion happened in the hallway. The elder just hummed a response and looked over at his boyfriend, "Talk to me."

"Please," Blaine added a moment later when he seemed to be getting no response, "I just need to know what you do."

"What do you know?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Nothing, no one does, but you do. Your dad knows that, Finn knows that. I know that," Blaine looked over at Kurt completely sincerely and grabbed a hold of Kurt's hands with his own, "I won't say anything to anyone else, because that's for you to do, but I know you know who attacked you. All I want is a name, so that I know if I'm right."

"You don't need me to tell you what you already know," Kurt answered before silence fell. Blaine didn't say anything, deciding that his boyfriend probably just didn't want to talk about the subject any further and that he had already taken it too far, "Karofsky, Azimio and someone else that I don't know the name of."

"What?" Blaine asked as he looked over at his boyfriend again, his question not coming from any confusion over what Kurt had said, but rather why he had chosen to speak.

"The names you wanted, because you were right. I do know them, I always have." Kurt replied, his tone wavering slightly towards the end of his sentence which wasn't missed by Blaine.

"I think I understand," Blaine started, receiving the watch of Kurt's eyes, "Karofsky's still threatening to kill you. Because of that, you don't feel safe to admit anything in Lima, yet here… you could write a book." Kurt bit his lip as Blaine shuffled closer, not once breaking his grip on Kurt's hand.

"They came out of nowhere. The minute I recognised Karofsky and Azimio I ran. They chased me and I'm not sure what happened, but I just felt my leg give way. Karofsky just seemed… out of his mind."

"Out of his mind how?" Blaine questioned as his curiosity peaked to a point at Kurt's statement.

"He was going on about how he knew, he knew it, he knew what he saw. I just asked him what he meant."

"And what did he mean?"

"He saw you and the Warblers when you asked me out," Blaine lowered his head, suddenly feeling overly responsible, "He was annoyed and just started hitting me. Finn turned up at some point and saw them running away."

"I'm sorry. This seems to be my fault," The Dalton student started before taking a deep intake of breath, "Karofsky never liked me, but then I never liked him." Kurt laughed slightly and Blaine's comment, receiving a slightly odd look from Blaine, who seemed to be finding it strange that his boyfriend was laughing at this.

"None of this is your fault. The next time you see Finn you really need to ask him about some of the conversations he has with me about you. Remember the whole football and Glee club thing from a couple weeks ago?"

"How could I forget," Blaine commented, "I still need to kill Karofsky for that."

"Yes, well please don't, I'm not going to be visiting you if your arrested," Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh, "Anyway he said that you were probably saving my life. That you made me happy and no one had the right to deny me from seeing you."

"Really? Finn actually said that?"

"Yeah and before he met you at Christmas, he really hated you," Blaine seemed to not believe Kurt to have not added exaggeration to that, "No I'm serious. He thought you were pulling me away from my school work and forcing me to skip lessons."

"He changed his tune then," Blaine commented as he looked over at Kurt, changing his tone back to one of a more serious nature, "Um, why did you tell me all of that about Karofsky. You didn't have to if you're worried about him actually trying to kill you."

Kurt just smiled slightly and looked down at their still joined hands, "Trust me, remember?" Blaine returned the smile before pulling Kurt into a hug, allowing the thought to enter his mind of just how perfectly they seemed to fit together as a pair.

Their hands were still linked when Blaine woke up.

* * *

"I love Saturday mornings," Nick commented as he stretched and woke himself up, "That whole feeling of 'I don't have to do anything you tell me to, I can do whatever I wish'."

"I'm pretty sure it's only you who feels that though Nick." David replied as he picked himself up from the floor and chucked the blanket he had borrowed from Blaine onto the others bed.

"Where is Blaine?" Wes voiced suddenly, "He needs to pay for his comment about my gravel still."

"Oh let it go," Thad started, "He's only joking."

"He was only joking that time he stole it and hid it away for two days!" Wes insisted as he reminded everyone in the room of the tale.

"Oh yeah it drove you mad," Trent said as he reminisced back on the tale himself, "You threatened to break his Katy Perry CD if he didn't tell you."

"Yeah and I wish I had." Wes muttered as he checked the time on his mobile.

"Does anyone else smell chocolate?" Jeff asked curiously, breaking into the conversation from where he stood by the open bedroom door.

"I love chocolate," Nick answered, "Wait, I had like two more bars of chocolate in here last night."

"Jeff where are you going?" David questioned as the blonde exited the room.

"To find the chocolate!" The other called back and a minute later, the bedroom was empty.

* * *

Blaine found it interesting to watch how Kurt could remember steps of recipes without needing to look at them. He chose his moment carefully before dipping his finger in a grabbing some of the mixture.

"Blaine!" Kurt chastised as he realised what the other had done.

"What, I'm tasting it." The other replied as he licked the mixture off of his finger.

"You can taste it when it's finished." Kurt told him before batting his hand away as the Dalton student went to redo the previous action.

"When will it be finished?"

"The moment you put this mixture into that tin and place that in the oven." Kurt instructed as Blaine took the bowl from him and raised his hand in way of saluting.

"Yes sir." Blaine replied as he followed through his instructions before sitting back down at the table.

"What is going on in here?" Wes asked as he entered the kitchen area followed by everyone else as their hunt for the chocolate concluded.

"Kurt is baking us a chocolate cake, well I'm doing most things like measuring ingredients-"

"I should have known you'd make this sort of mess!" Thad started as he looked at the kitchen counter, "It looks like a re-enactment of that time you tried to make us pancakes!" Kurt chuckled at this and Blaine just looked intently at his friends.

"They were great pancakes."

"Two of them ended up on the ceiling." Trent reminded Blaine and the Warblers lead singer seemed to think over this for a moment, trying to come up with something else to say as he pondered the true statement in his mind.

"Well… Okay point taken."

Kurt couldn't help, but burst into laughter at this as did Jeff and Nick who sat down at the table only moments later.

"So how long until this cake is ready then?" Wes asked as he made his way over to the kitchen counter and started to clear up the mess Blaine had made with the flour, making it look as though it had snowed.

"About twenty minutes to half an hour." Kurt answered as he looked at the time on his phone.

"You said chocolate cake right?" David questioned and Blaine nodded just as something seemed to click in Nick's mind.

"So you stole my chocolate!" Nick exclaimed, "How dare you!"

"Now it's quite stealing when-" Blaine was up only seconds after Nick and running out of the room as the other chased him through the halls, leaving Kurt ever so slightly confused as he turned to Jeff. Thad just started making coffee as though nothing was happening, Wes rolled his eyes and David joining his fellow council member in cleaning up.

"Are things always like this?" Kurt asked Jeff who nodded.

"Yep, now I better go and hunt down by boyfriend before he injures yours." Only seconds after the blonde left, Thad sat down at the table with mugs of coffee.

"So did you sleep well last night?" He asked and Kurt was purely amazed at how quickly topics seemed to change with his group of Dalton friends. The countertenor wasn't able to give a proper answer as Jeff appeared, dragging Nick into the room by his jumper and Blaine following behind with some very messed up hair.

* * *

Once again, I'm so sorry this is later than usual, I hope to have the next chapter up back in line with my normal updating pattern. Anyway thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, favourites and of course for reading.


End file.
